Riddick Chronicles
by Forest Ira
Summary: Five years later Riddick returns to find out worlds are being destroyed and Alyssa and Jack are gone. What happens when they cross paths again? Will the women forgive Riddick for leaving?
1. Bounty

**OKAY YOU GUYS! NEW READERS AND RETURNING READERS, PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NEW BLOOD ****OR DARK FURY. PLEASE GO BACK AND READ! IT'S WHAT PUTS THE ENTIRE STORY OF ALYSSA AND ****RIDDICK TOGETHER!)**

**Now that, that's said...****Hey everyone welcome to the third part to Alyssa and Riddick's story.  
****Again I don't own anything but Alyssa and any other character I decide to put in here, everything belongs to ****David! a pure Genius!**

**Enjoy!  
****To all the ones who Reviewed New Blood and Dark Fury thank you soooooooo much you guys are AWESOME! ****try re-reading it again, I decided to put in some new changes!  
****HUGS!**

* * *

"Linin' him up for you. Port-side shot comin' up. Steady. Here we go. Steady. _Take it. Take it.!_ Take the shot!"  
Toombs commanded at his crew

"Shit!" Toombs growled as he watched the sling net miss it's target

"Toombs we're runnin' out of road!" one of his crewi's mentioned as they closed in on the high cliffs of U.V System Planet 6

"Shut up! I got it! Again!" Toombs commanded only to watch the net hit a near by boulder

"Now!" Toombs bellowed watching as one of the nets spears caught the target's back leg.

Letting out a low growl the tall dark figure pulled out the long spear from his back leg as he slowly turned to face  
the merc ship,

"Toombs!" one of the crewi yelled as Toombs made the merc ship stop abruptly before it had a chance to hit the cliffs; switching on the lights, Toombs saw Riddick stand with his arms stretched out with two shivs in each hand, watching as Riddick nodded toward the cliffs just as he disappeared into their darkness.

"I don't know, Toombs. Looks kinda tight." Tags one of the crewi mentioned nervously,

"Not where I'm sittin'. This is the biggest payday ever, So throw on a fresh pair of panties. Let's get this right." Toombs said with a grinned as he inched his way into the cliffs

"_Three meters clearance port-side._ _One and a half meters starboard._ We got a choke point comin' up." his crewi informed as they entered closer into the cliffs searching into the shadows as the wind howled, only to be interrupted by a chilling scream as Riddick cut Tag's restraints

_"What the shit was that?_" Toombs crewi asked

"Tags, you got eyes on Riddick? Tags?" Toombs asked setting the lights to see why Tags was not responding only to witness the restraints dangling holding nothing

"Jesus. He just ghosted two guys, and I never even saw him. What do you think, Toombs? I mean, maybe we oughta just..." Toombs crewi said looking around nervously for the killer,

"I think you're my new gunner. Grab a Gat. Stay on top of him this time." Toombs mention not giving up, as the ship lifted higher into the cliff's Toombs turned to check on his last crew only to see that he too was gone, flipping on the ECM and UF switches and turning the knob into Hoover mode Toombs placed his hands onto two his buckles to allow himself out of his chair.

"Y_ou made three mistakes." _at the sound of the deep voice Toombs slowly looked up to see a tall and incredibly muscled figure sitting in the back of the merc ship, elbows on knees and shivs in enormous hands, and glowing orbs staring right into his blue eyes

"First, you took the job.  
Second, you came light.  
_A four-man crew for me?_ _Fuckin'insulting._  
_But the worst mistake __you made..._" at that moment Toombs reached for his gun rack only to grab nothing but air

"_Empty gun rack." _before Toombs had a chance to blink Riddick had him by the throat, his legs dangling in the air as the killer held him with no trouble; flinging him into the passenger seat against the ships wall

"What's the bounty on my head? " Riddick asked,

"One mil." Toombs answered sighing in defeat only to groan in pain as Riddick slammed his foot into his ankle and the point of his shiv poking his knee cap making Toombs re-think about his answer

"One-point-five." he answered wisely again,

"What slam pays one-point-five for a convict?" Riddick asked not buying it

"Private party." Toombs answered without thinking only to have the shiv shred his pants as it reached up to Toombs groin area,

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Guy, guy! Easy! Anonymous. - That's what the sheet said." Toombs said in panic worried about his manlyhood being shiv'd happy

"What planet!" Riddick demanded his voice booming

"Helion Prime." Toombs sighed as he looked away than back to notice Riddick was taken aback with his answer and finding an escape only to have the shiv appear across his throat before he had the chance to blink an eyelash

"Whoa. Where you goin'? Last question. And you better get this one right, merc. Whose ship is this?"

Riddick asked looking around for a moment trying to buy himself time, Toombs answered honestly

"Mine?"

Once again the howling was greeted by a howling scream as Toombs was thrown off the merc ship and onto his wounded crewi

_"Knew they'd come for me._ _Took 'em_ f_ive years, but I knew._ Y_ou don't expect these mercs_ _to have any honor, any code. __But this new bounty from a holy man,_ _a guy whose neck I saved..._ _Well, lesson learned._ _No such word as "friend.' __Can __only end bad_ _when you let someone get too close._" at his thought Riddick chucked,

"_Bad for them._ _So now it's back to all the brightness..._ _and everything I hate._ _Wonder if they'll be there."_


	2. Helion Prime

**Now at the beginning of this chapter I wanted to describe Riddick's memory of the night he shared with ****Alyssa, it's much like a movie sex scene, some what like Antonio Banderas and Angelina Jolie in Original Sin****...well just wanted to explain that  
****Enjoy the chap.  
****please review:)  
****Lot's of love to you all and my reviewers:)**

* * *

_A large hand ran over soft pale skin, covering a full breast, running over the light pink nipple,__ two pair of hands running over naked bodies as h__e felt her body tremble beneath him as __his hands caressed and explored her body, her soft moans driving him mad..._

Riddick awoke to the blaring of the merc ships alarm, looking over at the screen, Riddick saw that he had arrived as the ship jerked, causing the metal blends to slide back allowing light to enter the aircraft, Riddick roared as the light stung his eyes as another ship flew over him

"_Unrecognized craft._ Y_ou need to follow me to Spaceport Six_ _for security inspections._" The pilot flying the ship instructed him, though he only received a growl from Riddick as he refused the offer

_"Hey! Do you hear me?_ _Follow me __to Spaceport Six now!_" The pilot forced his command into the radio, turning around in the pilot seat and putting on his goggles Riddick turned to the pilot as he pointed his thumb downward telling Riddick to land, with a low growl Riddick flew and disappeared beneath the ship, jerking the handle, Riddick slammed into the other ship throwing it out of balance and into space.

Imam walked through the public listening in on their frightening whispers as they spoke about world-enders wiping out planets, quickly Imam walked into his home and closed the doors behind him. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs he felt a something or someone inside his home. But the deep, spine chilling growl of the familiar voice told him that he was not alone and with the Universes most deadly man.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?" Riddick said looking up to find Imam facing him,

"Five years ago, I took three people off that planet...A kid, Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy; a holy man...searching for New Mecca. And a young con...Your wife... She's in the shower." Riddick said taking slow steps toward the holy man

"I told one man...where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake, Imam?" Riddick said slowly

"There is no simple answer." Imam began only to be stopped as the shiv appeared under his throat with flashing speed

"Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance...a fighting chance for us...for them. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would have betrayed you. _I give you my word, Riddick._" Imam explained noticing that something had caught Riddick's attention as he turned toward the stairs to see a young girl no more than six or seven years old looking through the blasters of the stairs

"Riddick!" the young girl said as she stood, Imam's wife walked toward their daughter, looking down to see Riddick

"Riddick!" she gasped as she ran to her daughter stopping her from going downstairs to meet with the infamous killer

_"And a daughter..."_ Riddick began as he walked toward the front of the steps

"Whose name would be..."

"If you have issues with me, you let it be with me. You need not know their names." Imam said stepping forward

_"Ziza._ My name is Ziza." the young girl said with her parents disapproval as she held onto her mother's hands, Riddick turned his head to the side, facing Imam

"Cute kid"

_"Did you really kill monsters?_ The ones that were gonna hurt my father?" Ziza asked as Riddick's glowing orbs stared up to face her then Imam

"Such are our bedtime stories."

"Go, Ziza. Go on!" Ziza's mother said pushing her to her bedroom, turning to face Riddick's frightening cold glowing gaze once more before she followed her daughter to her bedroom

"So now who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?" Riddick said clenching his jaw.

"It is said the comet always precedes them...these world-enders...The Coalsack planets are gone. _Eight million __settlers missing._ The entire Aquilan System is gone too_._ Helion Prime shares its sunlight with all worlds nearby. If we fall, they fall. And after that...My God, how do I save my family?" Imam explained as he stared out his window as Riddick lounged in a chair, his hand at the door, Ulaks clenched in his hand staring at Ziza who stuck out a small finger waving it at him. Turning to him Imam noticed that Riddick seemed to be in his own world.

_"Have you heard anything I've said?_" Imam asked

"Said it's all circling the drain...the whole universe. _Right?" _Riddick said facing Imam

"That's right." turning back to Ziza Riddick closed the door blocking her out from his view, turning back to the Holy Man

"Had to end sometime."

Riddick waited patiently as Imam greeted his friends and allowed them into the room,

"The one you want is now here" he informed, with flashing speed Riddick stood and closed the doors turning to one of the Holy Men, he ripped the cloth from his face, turning to him Riddick soon turned to the others as they removed their cloths, turning to the whistling of the wind, Riddick turned to the candles which danced as the wind caressed their flames and before anyone had a chance to take their second breath Riddick had his shiv under a woman's throat who appeared out of no where

"And whose throat is this?"

"If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here. Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come." she slowly mentioned as she turned to Riddick

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." Riddick said silently as he faced the woman

"This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race. She means you no harm." Imam reassured Riddick as he placed a hand on the board shoulder. Giving the Elemental the chance to escape Riddick's blade by disappearing with the wind and appearing once again beside one of the holy men.

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. _So when I choose to speak of it, __you should choose to listen._" she advised causing everyone but Riddick to jump in surprise and spin around to face her

"Necromonger?" Riddick asked a bit of humor in his expression

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life... _unless the universe_ _can rebalance itself._" Aereon explained

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system. _In fact, don't pretend." _Riddick said staring at the elemental examining her

_"Balance is everything_ _to elementals._ Water to fire. Earth to air. _We have different words for it._ But now we have only time to speak of the balance of opposites." Aereon said

_"There is a story, Riddick,_ _of young male Furyans..._ strangled at birth... strangled with their own cords. When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you." Imam said as Riddick faced away from them and looked away, pain removing the slight humor in his eyes

"What do you know of your early years? - Do you remember your home world? - Where it was?" Imam asked

"Have you met any others?" one of the holy men asked stepping forward

"Others like yourself?" Aereon asked at that Riddick turned to face her

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me"

The doors of Imam's home was being slammed on by fists as the group soon turned their attention to the noise downstairs, listening to the guards demanding them to open the door causing Imam's wife to barge in

"They are searching houses!" she exclaimed frightened "They look for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy." she finished

"A spy?" Imam asked taken back

"Did someone see him come here today? _Did they?_" Lajjun demanded

Imam turned to Riddick "I will send them away. But wait one minute, please. _Will you wait one minute_ _to save __worlds?_" he pleaded

"Not my fight." Riddick growled pointing his Ulak at Imam

"So, you will leave us to our fate" Imam said watching as Riddick was about to escape through the window

_"just like you did them." _he finished causing Riddick to stop, he than turned to his wife as they ran downstairs trying to stop the guards only to have them barge into their home, slowly covering the entire household as they stood outside the doors of the room where Riddick stood, slowly one guard opened the door, revealing a dark tall brooding figure standing between two candles, his hand over them

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick asked as he placed his hands over the candles closing himself and the guards into complete darkness as he turned and took each guard down, gunfire exploded as the guards shot blindly as more guards barged into the room, only to be taken down easily by Riddick the last one thrown through the doors. Soon everything grew quite as footsteps approached Imam and a guard that help a knife at him, the guard shook as he stared frightened at Riddick, dropping the knife he held his hands up and slowly headed for the stairs and was out of sight, Riddick slowly turned to Imam

"You mentioned them" he said

"She...uh...She was taken by bounty hunters...Jack went looking for you and her. People died.

She went to prison. L...I don't remember where. But it was a world so hot you could not su_rv_ive on the surface."

Imam explained noticing that Riddick hid his emotions well, but one thing that he could not hide were his feelings for the one and only woman he admit to ever loving. Imam was able to see it through the cold-stone killers eyes that by the sound of her name had an enormous effect on him

"Crematoria."Riddick said knowing the prison

"Young Jack. She thought of you as her older brother. She worshiped you. And Alyssa..."

You were supposed to watch them." Riddick said passing Imam

"_They never forgave you..._for leaving just when they needed you most. Alyssa was heart broken...she was dead inside...they barged into our home looking for her, she fought but they threatened to kill us and so she had no choice."

"She needed to stay away from me. You all do...As for Alyssa she was better off without me" Riddick asked, his back to the Holy Man

"You may be a killer of man Riddick, but you are a man. You and I both know what you say is not true. Even one such as yourself needs the love of a woman. You need her just as much as she needs you" Imam objected to Riddick's words

"Jack...she was distraught...not only had you left her but those who call themselves the Alliance took the last person that ever truly meant to her...Alyssa and yourself Riddick could be the key to stopping these Necromongors"

At hearing Imam's explanation Riddick left, passing Imam's wife and daughter, Ziza went after him escaping her mother's grasp

"Riddick." at hearing his name, Riddick turned to the young girl,

"Are you gonna stop the new monsters now?" she asked; looking up toward the window to see Aereon Riddick placed his hood on walking into the shadows of the towns walkways

"Furyans. Defiant to the end." Aereon whispered as she watched Riddick disappear, turning to Imam

"You spoke of a young woman. It seems she has a great effect on him" Aereon asked

"ah...you heard haven't you?" Imam asked

"Alyssa..." Imam whispered remembering the young woman, who grew close to Imam and his family, Aereon gave Imam her full attention

"this woman you speak of?..." Aereon pressed on

"Alyssa...his wife...she is much like Riddick...but they cherish the one thing humans take for granted...even for people such as them...they love like no other, I've never seen such love...he left her and young Jack to keep them safe..."

"so she does live..." Aereon whispered as she turned away from Imam

"You've heard of her?" Imam asked

"I helped her come to this world...I knew her mother and father. Her father had given his life to allow her and their unborn child to escape, they came to our home world, she lived there until the child's birth. But died when the child was only seven, murdered by some who call themselves the Alliance who wanted the child"


	3. Author's Note!

**hey everyone!, now I want to let you guys know that I am working on this story and will be posting as soon **

**as I am able, at the moment I am spring cleaning my place and packing because I will be gone for two **

**months to see my family in Costa Rica and my computer won't have any internet access whats so ever, but **

**do not fray my good readers, I will be able to post on my cousins laptops as much as I can and will be taking **

**my harddrive with me so I can work on the story there. I will get the house done ASAP! so I can post, I know **

**you want to know what happened to Alyssa, don't fret! oh! and there will be three more stories to Emily and **

**Riddick, and I will tell you now...**

**now the awesome news that will have Riddick fans jumping and screaming everywhere!**

**Drum Roll please!**

**Vin and David...creator and director of the Chronicles of Riddick are filming the third installment of Chronicles **

**of Riddick called, Dead Man Stalking! and it will be out in 2013 Vin will be back to portray our hero Riddick **

**again of coarse! and David is already working on the fourth script to The Chronicles of Riddick AHHHHH! so **

**EXCITED!**

**Vin and David have agreed that after the filming of Dead Man Stalking, they will be making a fourth and filth **

**installment to the Chronicles of Riddick! But they need all of our SUPPORT! so please show Vin how much we **

**love and support him on his website!**

**.com/ did I mention his released some pictures of the movie and there is one of Riddick **

**shirtless! and yes ladies you can scream!...the man is in very good shape...**

**oh! so if your a little iffy about the order of the movies here there are!:**

**(1) Pitch Black**

**(2) Dark Fury (it's shows what happens to Riddick and the gang between Pitch Black and The Chronicles of **

**Riddick, it's an anime though the movie isn't considered as the second but just to show fans what happens **

**between the other two movies...awesome movie by the way, you should watch it HIGHLY recommend it;)**

**(3) The Chronicles of Riddick**

**(4) The Chronicles of Riddick: Dead Man Stalking**

**(5) Unknown Title- David is working on the script**

**(6) Unknown Title-David is working on the script (yes! his working on both!)**

**They have also chosen AMAZING! Actors to play each part in the film and they are very familiar faces!**

**MUCH LOVE AND HUGS!**

**Sylvia**


	4. Necromongers

**Okay guys here's Chap 3, hope you enjoy it! I had a bit of writers block on this one so bear with me and let ****me ****know if there is any changes that need to be made. And yes Riddick and Alyssa are marriedXD surprise!  
****Please Review!  
****Much Love  
****Sylvia**

* * *

Necromonger ships covered the skies as ships flew in all directions, People shrieked and screamed in fear as they tried to hide for cover, most running to now overcrowded shelters while others hid in buildings and in their homes. Holding his daughter tightly in his arms as Lajjun held on to his robes; Imam walked them away from the crowded streets and into more silent streets that were destroyed and in rumbles as some who couldn't find shelter hid inside fallen buildings, while others laid dead.  
As Imam searched for a safe haven to hide his family, he only found himself facing the stone-cold killer, causing Lajjun to gasp, as her grip on her husband's robes tightened

"You following me?" Riddick asked a bit amused in all the chaotic destruction going on around them, Riddick turned his head slowly listening,

_"I borrowed a ship._ You can ride along, if you don't mind riding with a convict." Riddick said as he waited for conflict between Helion Soldiers and Necromongers to end enough for them to get through.

"I thank you, but I must get my family across the river. God willing, there is still a shelter I can get them..." Imam said

"I'm sure God has his tricks, _but getting out of places_ _no one else can,_ that's one of mine." Riddick responded

"Let's get your family the fuck outta here" Riddick led Imam's family into a secure place, stopping and signaling them to stop and stay as he went on to check if everything was clear and it was safe for them to escape to his shuttle. As Imam and his family waited in silence, he saw Riddick return only to disappear into the shadows of a darkened corner as Necro's marched into their hiding space, with some strange creature who was able to see the body heat of any surviving soldiers, shooting them on the spot, Riddick slowly pulled off his goggles as he stared at one spefic Necro with a knife sticking out of his back as the creature lead the other Necro's further, the creature slowly turned toward Imam's hiding spot as he moved his wife and daughter to the other side

"Don't follow me." he whispered to his wife as he handed her their daughter

_"Imam!"_ Lajjun cried worried about what her husband was about to do

"Don't follow me..." Imam repeated more harshly as he yelled grabbing the creature's and a Necro's attention as leading them away from his family, running into a dead end. The creature spotting Lajjun and Ziza, slowly made his way toward them, only to have it's head snapped and twisted so that it faced Riddick as he broke it's neck, falling dead beside one Necro Riddick looked up toward Imam's wife and daughter, growling as he ran past them and toward Imam's direction.  
As he got closer, Riddick was already able to smell the fresh scent of blood as he stopped in his tracks, turning to a group of Necros and the one with the knife in his back as they existed the premises, slowly turning his head, Riddick saw the trail of blood and Imam's broken pendent, heading toward the edge and leaping on the ledge, Riddick looked over to see Imam lying on the ground dead, turning slowly, Riddick walked over to and took the pendent in his grasp.  
Soldiers stood in line as their Lord Marshall, walked passed them to take in the view of now a destroyed and conquered planet

"Let's go and replenish the ranks"

"Never fails to inspire, does it? Each time a dynasty falls."Dame Vaako a beautiful woman in a light skin tight dress commented with a small grin on her face

"Remember your place, Dame Vaako." Dame Vaako turned to face a heavily armored Necro

"My place is at your side, dear husband. From here till UnderVerse come." she said smiling, wrapping an arm around her husband as they walked down the steps

"In this 'verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state. _Here, humans in all_ _their various races..._are a spontaneous outbreak... an unguided mistake. Our purpose... is to correct that mistake. Because there is another 'verse... a 'verse where life is welcomed and cherished. _A ravishing, ever-new place_ _called UnderVerse._ But the road to that 'verse...crosses over the threshold." The Purifer said as he spoke to the surriving citizens of Helion Prime

"Threshold! Take us to the threshold!" Necro Soldiers chanted as they punched their armored fists in the air

"What you call...death." The Lord Marshall announced

_"So it is this 'verse_ _that must be cleansed of life,_ so that UnderVerse can populate and prosper." The Purifier continued causing people to clamor

"_Look around you._ _Every Necromonger in this hall,_ every one of the Legion Vast that just swept aside your defenses in one night... was once like you. Fought as feebly as you. Every Necromonger that lives today... is a convert."

"There'll be no conversions!" A woman bravely yelled out, though the Purifier continued on with his speech

"We all began as something else! It was hard for me to accept, too, when I first heard these words. But I changed. I let them take away my pain." he said

"You betrayed your faith!" another civilian called out but yet again the Purifier continued

"Just as you will change... _when you realize that the threshold_ _to the UnderVerse will be crossed..._ _only by those who __have_ _embraced the Necromonger faith._ For those of you who will right now... drop to your knees and ask to be purified."

"We will not renounce our faith!" one of Imam's priests said as one civilian stepped to the plate

"No one here will do what you ask. It is unthinkable! _This is a world of many peoples,_ _many religions!_ And we simply cannot and will not be converted!" he said facing the purifier and his Lord Marshall, who only turned to his Purifier as he passed him, slamming his fist into the civilian's gut

"Then I'll take your soul" The Lord Marshall whispered and with no effort pulled out the man's soul, until he held it in his grasp as everyone in the room gasped in horror as the Lord Marshall robbed the man of his very soul, as the man's body fell to the floor

_"Join him..._Or join me." The Lord Marshall said, giving each civilian in the room one last chance to join his ranks, slowly the entire room, scared and frightened, went down on they're knees and bowed to the Lord Marshall, of coarse all but one.

Riddick slowly pulled his hood off, as all everyone turned to him,

"This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." Vaako growled as he walked up to Riddick,

"I bow to no man." Riddick said as the muscles in his jaw clenched tightly as Vaako slowly removed his helmet, while Riddick's words grabbed his wives attention

"He's not a man. He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse." Vaako explained as if Riddick gave two shits about who and what the Lord Marshall was

"Look, I'm not with everyone here." Riddick said turning to the Necro who killed Imam

"But I will take a piece of him." pointing at him, Vaako turned slowly to the Necro who faced him as he grabbed his hammer swords as Vaako turned back to Riddick

"A piece you will have." he said nodding and moving out of the way, growling the Necro took a swing at Riddick, who easily dodged it, taking two more hits, Riddick easily and gracefully spun out of the way, taking the chance and grabbing the knife from the Necro's back and stabbing him in his weak spot, with no more then three blows.  
The Necro fell down to the bottom of the steps while Riddick stood there as if nothing happened. Vaako turned to Riddick, clearly impressed as he made his way to the exist only to stop in his tracks

_"Stop him.!" _The Lord Marshall commended as he walked toward the tall dark figure, grabbing the knife from the falling Necro's body and stepping forward to face Riddick

"Irgun. One of my best." he commanted as Riddick met him straight on, turning to look over at the dead Necro

"If you say so." Riddick said a bit amused as he turned back to the Lord Marshall, a bit insulted the Lord Marshall clenched his jaw as he lifted the blade up to eye level

"What do you think of this blade?" he asked as the Purifier turned to Riddick while Vaako eyed him as Riddick took the blade from the Lord Marshall's armored hand with flashing speed, quickly he flipped it over his hand than over again as the Lord Marshall looked on with interest and quite impressed as Riddick finally spinned it in his hand with advanced technique and grace, grabbing it once again in his grasp

"I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end." Riddick commented, returning it

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." the Lord Marshall said, placing his armored hand over Riddick's, becoming a power struggle as he tightened his grasp, though seeing that it didn't affect Riddick in one bit

"are you familiar to me? Have we met on some distant field?" he asked looking into Riddick's goggles, just as Riddick snatched his hand away

"You'd think I'd remember." Riddick said

"You'd think I would too."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! okay guys Chap 3 is down and loaded, I had a bit of a struggle with it and a bit of writers ****block! but no worries, I know it's just like the script, because I really don't want to run off the story line and ****because the script has a lot of good lines, mainly because I want it to be just like the movie only its ****happening ****from my point of view, and written as if Riddick had a Life mate who happens to be my Alyssa, yes ****I said** _**my **_**because all my ****characters that I create are like my children, my babies, I created them and gave ****them life ****that's how stories ****and characters should be treated, that's why I HATE it when people steal other's ****work, it's ****like your stealing ****my kid...don't mess with momma bear...you will get the teeth and ****claws...grrrr...hehe...anyway; here it is for ****you to read to your hearts content and yes I did say that Riddick ****and Alyssa**** got married! SURPRISE! anywho PLEASE review want to know what you all think! ****and I will ****be posting a few more chapters since it's only fair, because I've kept you guys waiting for so ****long! and because I LOVE you guys!**

**Enjoy!  
****MUCH LOVE!  
****Sylvia**


	5. A Test

**Okay just to let you guys know, it's been five years since Pitch Black and Dark Fury, Alyssa was only two ****years older than Jack in which Jack was 12 years old, so Alyssa would be 14 years old but you have to ****understand that Lifemates exist between the Furyan race, it's a spirituality connection and so it is in Riddick's ****right to claim her no matter what age she was, and can soon evolve into a sexual relationship once the ****female is in a mature sexual age which in this case would be 14, and the fact that they live much longer than ****regular humans, since my take on Riddick is a powerful superman, like species in a way. And so five years ****later Jack is 17 and Alyssa is 19 tadaXD ****Anyway just thought I needed to explain...**

**Please Review! thanks  
****Much Love  
****SylviaXD**

* * *

"Take him before the Quasi-Deads." the Lord Marshall commanded, with a slight grin Vaako and his men  
surrounded Riddick, though Riddick had a bit of the upper hand since he stood taller than most of them and had it bit more muscle added

"Perhaps the breeder would do it... if somebody just asked him. It is a rare offer. A visit inside Necropolis." Dame Vaako said as she walked around Riddick, as he took in her scent, while her husband narrowed his eyes at his wife as she stopped right in front of Riddick

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." Riddick commented, though he knew that no woman could ever smell as good as his Alyssa, especially after a night of hot, heated sex as they're scent mixed together

"Let me show you the way." she whispered, taking Riddick's muscular arm and leading him away, just as her husband clenched his jaw, following them into the ship. Removing his goggles Riddick took in the site of the inside ship, turning to face the doubles doors as they slammed shut. Dame Vaako though lifted her hand and caressed Riddick's chiesled chin with the tips of her fingers and forced his silver orbs to face her dark gaze

"Beautiful eyes. Come. The last six Lord Marshals have called this home. Magnificent, isn't it?" she said as she lead him to the Quasi-Deads

"I might have gone a different way." Riddick commented

"True of us all." the purifier added as Riddick followed Dame Vaako, when a room full of people hanging from strange machines caught his attention

"_Converts receiving the mark_ _of the Necromonger._ They learn how one pain can lessen another." The Purifier explained as two Necro's opened two heavy doors that led to a small room, slowly Dame Vaako lead Riddick to a small round glowing alter in the center

"There now. That is just... perfect." Dame Vaako said as she existed the room, Riddick's head snapped up to face the Lord Marshall's, turning slowly to take in his surroundings

"The more you resist them, the greater the damage will be." Dame Vaako said slowly just as Riddick turned his head toward her, grinning a humorless grin as he fell for the woman's trap, pulling out the knife with the fallen Necro's dry blood still on it, Riddick got ready for a fight as, he began to hear whispers, when at that moment he felt the alter beam with life with a magnetic field that froze his muscles into place, causing the knife to fall, soon Riddick was on one knee

"Interesting breeder." Dame Vaako commented as she stood beside her husband to watch the show, soon cocoon like coffins opened up to surround Riddick

_"Making entry. __We've entered his neocortex._ _- Ahh! The Riddick!" _a male voice responded as it regressed.

_"Scanning fresh memories._ _Thoughts of someone called Alyssa."_ at that moment Riddick slammed his fist on the alter as he struggled, memories of Riddick and Alyssa's wedding night flashed into view.

_"said a lot of things in my life time...never thought I would say this to anyone, never thought I would feel it neither nor __am I a man that loves...you'll be the only one I will ever say this too" Riddick whispered as he laid over Alyssa in their __bed,_

_"I love you..." came the three simple words, but when it came from him it was something that was just as priceless as diamonds in the ruff_

_"your the only one that I will ever love..." Alyssa's smiling face stared into his_

_"I love you too..." she whispered as she kissed him with everything she had to seal the deal_

"Scanning thoughts..."

"a young girl...named Jack"

_"Riddick!" Jack's voice chimed as she called for him back at T2, just when the creature was about to attack her, only to __have Alyssa protect her and Riddick slash the monster, Alyssa and Jack's smiling faces flashing into view as they __laughed, sitting in a small meadow, a plucked flower in they're hands, the image soon disappearing __-Imam- "__She went to prison."_

_"Now we find thoughts of an Elemental._"

_"The one race that would slow_ _the spread of Necromongers." Aereon's face and voice flashed_

_"Furyans." Imam's voice chimed in_

_"Furyans."_ the female Quasi-dead whispered, grabbing the Lord Marshall's attention

"Where does he come from? Who are his people? These are the things I need to know." the Lord Marshall demanded as he paced

"_We find energy."_

"Y_ou must settle your past."__ came the voice of a female Furyan warrior_

_"We find Furyan energy."_

_"For all of us."_

_"He's Furyan.!_ _Furyan.!_ _A Furyan survivor.!_" the Quasi-Deads exclaimed

_"Look at our world, at the graves of those_ _who didn't escape 30 years ago._ _There is no future_ _until we settle our past...__for all of us_ _who bear the mark."_

_"Kill the Furyan.! Kill the Riddick.!_ _Kill the Riddick.! Kill the Riddick.!_ _Kill the Riddick.!_ _Kill the Riddick.!" _the Quasi-Dead screamed

"Kill the Riddick." the Lord Marshall commanded as he spun on his heel only to have the Purifier turn to shut the power of the alter as Necro's jumped to the ledge ready to attack, at that moment, just as one fell into the room, Riddick took the knife and plunged it into the Necro's gut, lifting the Necro over his shoulder with no trouble at all, as he took the gun and shot the other's dead while Vaako pushed his wife to safety as he went on to grab a gun, just as Riddick, dropped the dead Necro onto the ground, jumping into the air and knocking another down as he jumped on top of one of the retreating Quasi-Dead's coffins, shooting one more shot at Vaako who dodged the shot by ducking, hitting anther Necro straight in the chest, causing him to fly into the group entering, knocking them down like a pile of bowling pins. Vaako stood angrily as Riddick escaped

"Who is this man?" Dame Vaako wondered seductively and highly impressed by the Furyan

"Find him. Whatever it takes. Find him!" The Lord Marshall ordered angrily


	6. Escape from Helion Prime

**Okay guys FYI, did some research and found that the female merc in Toombs group, her name is Eve Logan, they just don't mention her name****...heheXD**

**Please Review!XD**

* * *

Riddick ran over the roofs of the city, a guard ship right on his tail, jumping down off the ledge he landed on the ground with ease and continued through the city streets, running into a clearing which left him out in the open, running toward the safety of the buildings as the ship gave chase once again, Riddick heard the familiar sound of a merc gun go off and shooting the guard ship throwing it off the air, skidding into the ground and finally flipping over Riddick and crash landing into the buildings causing a huge explosion, rocks and grime showering Riddick as he stopped to witness the crash.

"Let me guess. A five-man crew this time." Riddick said as he heard the footsteps of Toombs new crew

"Couple of things you could have done better." he said removing his hood a big smile on his face

"First, trash the locator beacon inside my ship...the one you jacked. _And second... and this is really_ _the more __important part..._ dust my dick when you get the chance. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Riddick said as he turned around to face the merc and his new team lifting his hands

"What took you so long?" turning to his female crewi Toombs nodded at her for the okay. Placing her gun down Eve slowly walked up to Riddick secretly impressed of his large size and stature and strapping on the cuffs

"Let's go, big boy."

"In and out, unsuspected and undetected. Damn, I love a good smash-and-grab." one crewi said grinning as they took off into space

"Not so fast. Not so fast. Dickheads. We're pickin' up fields here." Eve said reading the computers

"I knew it. Here it comes." the pilot whispered

"This is some kind of scan. I don't know. Readin' our Btus, maybe?" she asked

"Let's drop one." Toombs instructed

"Dropping." the pilot informed as the scans began to calm

"So, where do we drop your merc-killin' ass? _Who's gonna pay_ _the most for you now?_ Butcher Bay?" Toombs said turning around to face Riddick who was locked against the wall of the merc ship

"Butcher Bay. Ten minutes every other day on the dog run. Protein waffles aren't bad." Riddick mentioned

"Hey, how 'bout Ursa Luna? Nice little double-max prison." Toombs suggested lighting up

"They keep a cell open for me... just in case I drop in." Riddick added

"Y_ou know the problem_ _with thesejoints now?_ Health clubs for waffle-eatin' pussies. Maybe we should think about uppin' our game here a little bit. Think about someplace truly diabolical." Toombs said

"What the hell is he thinkin' now?" Eve asked no one in particular

_"He's thinkin'a triple-max prison._ _A no-daylight slam._ _Only three of'em left in this system..._ two of'em outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one with no legs. Leavin' just... one... Crematoria." Riddick informed

"That is what you had in mind, right, Toombs?" Riddick asked with a side grin

"Hey, how does he know where we're goin', and we don't?" another crewi asked

"Dope it out." Toombs said

"I hate this run." the pilot said kissing his pendent

"Just do it!" Toombs demanded getting a bit annoyed

"Don't know about this new crew of yours. They seem a bit skittish. Probably shouldn't tell 'em what happened to the last crew." Riddick mentioned with a grin, smelling their fear as they all turned to Toombs who slowly grinned and walked up to Riddick until they were face to face

"You know, you supposed to be some slick-shit killer. Now look at you... all back-of-the-bus and shit." he said blowing smoke in his face as Riddick slowly turned to him, pulling back Toombs was about to turn when he noticed something on Riddick's ring finger.

"well...well...well...looks like we have a misses?" Toombs asked facing Riddick, grabbing everyone's attention

"they say you the big bad wolf of all killers...big bad evil daddy and it seems Big Bad here has a soft spot" Toombs mentioned to his crew as he turned his back,

"would love to meet this wife of yours Riddick, must be a real good looking woman to grab Richard B. Riddick's attention"

Loud snoring broke the silence as Eve broke out of her sleep and restraints, turning over to see the dark figure in the back she turned to the rest of her crewi to see that they were in a deep sleep. Stepping out of her chair Eve slowly stepped toward Riddick, smelling him, making sure her team was still asleep she turned back to Riddick, leaning against him, she smelled his manly scent, unlike many other men, who hadn't showered in weeks, he smelled different and much more better than any other male she had ever come across before; making sure the restraints were secure, she stood still as Toombs shifted in his seat scratching his crotch before she would be able to continue.

Turning back around Eve slowly waved her hand over Riddick's face as she gently placed her fingers over his goggles and lifted them slowly to see that they were closed, noticing that he had extremely long thick eyelashes and the classic chiseled face of a dark Angel. In all her years Eve never seen such a handsome man, gently resting the goggles over his elegant eyebrows, Riddick eyes snapped open causing her to jump back in fright, snapping his legs together Riddick pinned her leg between his holding her to him.

"Do you know you grind your teeth at night?" he said as she tried jerking away

"Sexy..." he mentioned as he released her

**Computer**_- "Destination reached._ _Unlocking manual controls._"

"All right. I make 700 degrees on the day side, 300 below on the night side." Eve informed

"Let's not get caught in the sun." another crewi said

"If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell." Toombs added

**Computer-**_ "Blue angle...good._"

"Stand by" Eve informed putting on her goggles as Riddick turned his side and nudged his goggles over his eyes

**Computer- **_"Plotted course good._"

"Hit it!" all of a sudden the nose of the merc ship leaned forward throwing everyone back

**Computer- "**_Angle of approach, not good_"

_"Look, Ma. No hands.!_" one of the crewi shouted laughing as they dove straight into the planets core as Toombs laughed out loud, Riddick turned his head noticing that they were close to landing and readying himself for impact

"Party poppers!" the pilot yelled Eve turned to the big red button in front of it and slammed her foot, pressing it, releasing the party poppers throwing the crew forward as it slowed the ship down.

"I think I shit myself." one crewi mentioned causing Riddick to turn to Toombs and grin

"Skittish, Toombs. Very skittish."


	7. Welcome To Crematoria

**I know this Chap is shorter than the others but I want to keep it as well organized as I can, but no worries, ****because I think this is my only short chap!**

**Enjoy and Please Review!  
****Much Love  
****Sylvia**

* * *

The doors opened to reveal a chained Riddick as they laid him over the metal floor of the skid, one crewi sitting on top of him

"Comfy?" he asked looking down and pointing the nose of his gun at Riddick as the ride began

"When the ride's over, your goggles are mine." the crewi sitting on top of Riddick whispered licking his fingers and rubbing them above Riddick's lens. Riddick silently watched as the lights flashed past him, tapping his foot on the rail Riddick listened to the windy rhyme of the passing lights waiting for the right one to pass. Arching his back Riddick lifted the heavy crewi enough for him to hit his head against one of the lights throwing him off the ride and off Riddick, Toombs slowly turned to see what was going on, seeing that his crewi had gone missing he turned to Riddick who only shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his other crewi he smacked him

"Four-way split!" he yelled laughing as the others stared in shock as Riddick had ghosted the crew. The ride soon came to an abrupt and the others unbuckled themselves as Riddick sniffed the air

"29.4 kilometers" Riddick whispered

"So, this is Riddick" the warden said meeting up with Toombs as they opened the hatch and tied Riddick's restraints to a chain of rope, lowering him down to the bowels of the prison with the other prisoners

"What in the bowels of Christ are you talkin' about 700 K?" Toombs asked

"Don't take this one, boss." one of the warden's cops warned

"See? Anatoli here has a nose for trouble. And this one, this Riddick guy..." the warden informed

"Big, big trouble." his police friend finished

"So, is good money." the warden said

"I'd take the money, Toombs." Riddick warned as his lowering continued

Kyra slowly turned to face the familiar figure hanging from the chained ropes, as each prisoner slammed something against the railings of the jails, she watched as Riddick lifted himself up, holding himself perfectly in the air only by his arm strength and than letting himself fall and twisting himself up the rope a few times before letting himself fall snapping the chains to his restraints, landing on the ground Riddick turned and took down the first prisoner who ran up to him, as another threw himself into his grip, grabbing him Riddick flipped him to the ground as another readied himself to attack, only to be caught with a long chain around his neck and thrown to the ground, Riddick turned to see the residing chain returning to its owner, removing his goggles Riddick saw a grown up Kyra facing him.


	8. A Familiar Face

"So which are you going to be?" the inmate asked

"Me? I'm just passing through" Riddick answered, placing his goggles back and passing the prisoner disappearing into the caves of the prison the prisoner nodded

"welcome to Crematoria" he said after Riddick's disappearing form

Riddick walked through a cell, turning his head just as Kyra placed a small cutting object to his back

"Should I go for the sweet spot? Left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta? What a gusher." she said as Riddick removed his goggles

"How do I get eyes like that?" Kyra asked

"You gotta kill a few people." Riddick said

"Did that. Did a lot of that." she said pressing the sharp object, only to have Riddick slam her against the bar wall

"And then you gotta get sent to a slam." he continued as he stared into familiar green eyes

"One where they tell you you'll never see daylight again? Only there wasn't any doctor here who could shine my eyes, not even for 20 menthol Cools. Was there anything you said that was true?" Kyra finished only to have Riddick lift her up the wall

"What are you gonna do, huh? Go for the sweet spot?" she asked

"Remember who you're talkin' to...Jack." Riddick

Jack's dead. She was weak. She couldn't cut it." Kyra whispered kicking a light out and slashing Riddick's cheek

"The name's Kyra now. And I'm a new animal" jumping off and over the railing, Riddick grinned, touching his cheek Riddick allowed the water to run over him, as he grabbed his goggles and placed them back on, turning to face Kyra watching him not too far away,

_"Still here, I see?_ I've been here years." Riddick turned to the same inmate that gave his little speech

"See this?" he said showing Riddick his wedding ring

"I remember how gorgeous she was. Well, gorgeous in a certain light. And now, for the goddamn death of me, I cannot remember her name." the inmate noticed the same band on Riddick's finger,

"I see you have one of your own..." he asked, Riddick stayed silent, Alyssa's smiling face clear in his mind

"Feeding Time!" a loud voice boomed over the intercom causing Kyra to jump to a head start knowing that the merc didn't mean to feed the prisoners.

"what ever you do...don't make eye contact" the inmate warned. Kyra ran past prisoners who ran into their cells, only to face a Hell Dog, just as it was about to pounce at her Kyra jumped over the railing catching a rope and landed gracefully on the under level,

A Hell Dog passed the water fall where Riddick hid behind, removing his goggles Riddick turned to face the same one that passed the water fall face to face. Their glowing silver eyes challenging each other.  
The same inmate that warned Riddick passed a jail cell only to witness Riddick patting the enormous Hell Dog and caressing its enormous head, when the loud buzz echoed through the prison, the Inmate stood in shock as it watched the Hell Dog pass him, only to jump back as it growled and snapped at him through the bars, he turned to the same Hell eyes as he turned to Riddick,

"It's an Animal thing..." Riddick said with a grin,

Kyra stepped back with her hands up as the prison guards surrounded her, she turned around slowly and placed her hands on the rocks

_"Check her for me._ _She's always got a blade somewhere" _one guard ordered as another guard walked up to her and began running his hands over her grabbing her backside and reaching into her pants, only this time Kyra twisted her foot and spikes emerged from the heel of her boot, kicking the guard in the groin, she spun around and grabbed his hammer twisting around she flipped him over facing the other guards she caught one of them, only to be caught from behind

_"I don't think_ _she likes being touched._" they all looked up to face Riddick leaning against a wall

"I'd take my wounded and go while you still can." letting her go one of the guards stood and faced Riddick as he drank his tea

"Is there a name for this private little world of yours, huh? What happens there when we don't just run away? Y_ou'll kill us... with a soup cup?_" he said as the others laughed

"Tea, actually." Riddick corrected

"What's that?" the guard asked

"I'll kill you with my teacup." Riddick said placing it on a boulder

"You know the rule. They aren't dead if they're still on the books." the guard faced his buddies and grinned spinning around and taking out a hunters knife to strike Riddick, only to have Riddick break the rim of the tea cup against the boulder and shoving it into the guards chest, twisting it and slamming it deeper into his chest, throwing him back causing him to fall dead at the other guards feet. Looking up at the other guards who threatened him, Riddick picked up a small key and placed it on the boulder. Staring at him for a moment, they quickly grabbed their wounded guard and ran off

"Death by teacup. Damn. Why didn't I think of that?" Kyra said as she pulled out the tea cup from the dead guards chest

_"I didn't come to play_ _"Who's the Better Killer? '" _Riddick said turning around about to leave

"But it's my favorite game. Haven't you heard?"

I heard you came lookin' for me..." Riddick stopped himself from saying her name

_"Is that all?_ Then you missed the good part. Hooked up with some mercs outta Lupus Five. Hoping to find Alyssa. _Said they'd take me on,_ _teach me the trade, give me a good cut._ They slaved me out, Riddick. _Do you know what that __could do to you_ _when you're that age?_ When you're 12 years old?" Kyra said

"I told you to stay in New Mecca." Riddick growled turning back around, grabbing a light near him and ripping it out

"Did you not listen?" he shouted, removing his goggles

"I had mercs on my neck. I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap just to keep 'em away from you and Alyssa. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges... that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait."

"What are you pitching, Riddick? That you cuttin' out was a good thing? That you had our asses covered from halfway across the universe? Alyssa was dead inside...and I...I was forced to watch them take her away from me..." Kyra argued

"You signed with mercs." Riddick said as he walked off

"There was nobody else around. You were gone and Alyssa was taken from me...I had nothing left...I was left alone. I couldn't just sit there and play house to know that you were gone and never coming back, it was either me staying with Imam or going to go find you and save Alyssa...so I made a choice...I chose you and Alyssa" Kyra whispered causing him to stop as she turned around and slammed the gate shut.

* * *

"So they do go topside...to swap out air. Interesting." Riddick observed as he crouched on a small cliff edge

"Who the hell are you?" the inmate asked, Riddick slowly turned to him

"When it happens, it'll happen fast. _Stay on my leg when I cut fence_ _or stay here..._ for the rest of your natural life."

he said facing the inmate

"Nobody outs this place. Nobody." the inmate claimed as Riddick stepped off the ledge

_"He ain't "nobody. '" _Kyra said as she stared up into the ceiling of the prison, the inmate looked up to stare at some long curls hanging at the edge of a small cliff as Kyra lied on the cold rocks.  
Kyra always found it hilarious that Riddick had gotten hitched, never in a million years would she have thought someone like Riddick to ever settle down...much less give his name to anyone for that fact. But it was true, there was somebody for everybody and Alyssa was his perfect match.  
They all sat silently as they heard gun shots break out.


	9. Escaping Crematoria

**Okay guys since the inmates in the movie didn't tell us they're bloody names, I'm going to give them names, ****but they still belong to David, I'm only giving them names because I'm tired of calling them inmates...anyway ****James would be the one that gave the speech and has the wedding ring,**

**Enjoy! and please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you soooo much for my reviewers, you guys are AWESOME!**

**Much Love**

**Sylvia**

* * *

"Did you ever find anything on Alyssa?" Riddick asked as he stared up at the continued commotion,

"Last I heard the mercs that took her from Imam's house, were working for the Alliance, who were waiting for her, before the Hunter-Grazer crushed back on T2, but apparently someone else was willing to pay big for Alyssa and since the Mercs saw more money on they're paycheck went and took the deal..." Kyra explained

"greed is creed..." Riddick whispered

"I keep thinking it could be a slam" Kyra continued

They all turned to look up at the flashing lights as everything began to calm down, looking down, Riddick saw  
Toombs clinging on to the rope. Toombs faced him only to watch Riddick take a step back

"Riddick...no...don't!" but before Toombs had the chance to crawl back up Riddick leaped forward catching Toombs by the jacket and lifting himself up by one arm

"Shoulda taken the money, Toombs." Riddick suggested as he began climbing up the rope. Electricity shot through the wardens den_. _Removing his goggles Riddick turned to face Eve who lied wounded on the ground beside the metal gates. Stepping back he unlocked all the gates

"You gonna kill me?" Eve asked in a raspy voice, Riddick only took the keys to his restraints standing not giving her another look and walking toward the brick wall, pressing the button that opened the doors, but the doors in turn wouldn't budge, turning back around, Riddick crouched and retrieved the video from the floor and saw that the sled was busted changing the channel he saw the mercs make a break toward the merc ship

"Mercs. Some guards here, but this can't be all of them." one inmate said

_"Check their slots in the back..._ _and be careful." _the inmate with the wedding ring named James instructed as his friend Sommers picked up the gun from the floor

_"Don't bother._ Guards ain't there_._ Plan was to clean the bank, ghost the mercs, break wide through the tunnel. And then somebody got a lucky shot off with this rocket launcher here... and took out the sled. Guards took off on foot but rigged the door so no one could follow. _They'll take the one ship in the hangar_ _and leave everyone else here __to die._" Riddick explained as Toombs resurfaced only to have every gun found pointed at him

"How come you know all this shit? You weren't even here." he asked

"'Cause it was my plan." Riddick said as they took Toombs and dragged him back where they held all the Hell Dogs, Riddick soon spotted the Hell Dog that he had faced back at the waterfall and unlocked it's gate, petting it's enormous head as it patted toward him.

"I shoulda taken the money." Toombs said shaking his head as Hell Dogs slammed into his crate one from each side

"RIDDICK!"

_"What is this?_ _What is he thinking?" _one inmate asked

_"Once that sun comes up..._We'll last five minutes." Sommers said

"Five minutes. We ain't gonna last five seconds out there. It'll light you up like a match." Rick another inmate said, looking at the others

"20 mile buffer zone and 30 klicks to the hangar."

_"30_ klicks over that terrain?_" _

"It's moving in the right direction. We could make it. Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun." James said facing Riddick as he leaned against the controls

"There's gonna be one speed..." Riddick said standing and walking past the inmates

"mine. _If you can't keep up, don't step up._ You'll just die." he said, giving Kyra a look that reminded her of their past in the Kubla Khan when she wasn't able to keep up with them

"This is that _day...Jackie..._" Riddick growled, using her old name, just to get a rise out of her.

They began they're run toward the hanger, Kyra keeping pace, jumping into a glitch only to see Riddick disappear as Kyra followed behind unable to see him

"Riddick!? Riddick!?" Kyra called out not being able to see him, stopping, five heart beats passed and still she did not see him, only when the ugly thought that he had left her again cross her mind did Kyra whisper his name

"Riddick..." as two heartbeats passed before confirming her worst fear, a cloak fell in front of them, looking up she saw Riddick and the Hell Hound looking down at them, nudging them to continue Riddick disappeared once again

"go, go, go now!" the inmates urged her as she began climbing, looking behind them they saw the sun beginning to appear.

The mercs noticed as Riddick and the inmates ran toward the hanger

"no way that they can get to our ship first...No way!"

"Next one! Next hole! We'll catch 'em there!" the warden urged as they climbed down and continued toward the hanger from underground, finally reaching the next hole, Anatoli got into position

_"No more run for you." _he whispered as he aimed for Kyra

"Where did the big guy go?" the bald merc asked, as they both heard a strange whisking sound as Riddick swung a metal like weapon, hitting Anatoli straight in the face, killing him. Bullets Ricocheted causing the remaining mercs to duck

"Close it!" one screamed as the bullets continued to ricochet, the trigger clicking, letting Kyra know that her gun was out of bullets, screaming in frustration Kyra slammed her gun on top of the metal pod

_"What was that?_ Y_ou don't care if you live or die?" _Riddick said, seeing her careless move

"If I kill them first, not really." Kyra said as she ran behind him, as they both jumped in union on a burned log like rock

"Maybe I do. Keep moving!" Riddick growled

Reaching the cliffs they began to climb. Riddick and the Hell hound which showed to made for climbing as it dug it's long talons into the cliffs wall, reached the top, slowly Riddick turned to see that the sun was beginning to rise

"Kyra..." Riddick called out

"Kyra?"

"What!" Kyra yelled annoyed

"get...that...ass...moving!"

Kyra spun around and began climbing

"Riddick! Remember what I said about not caring if I lived or died? You knew I was kidding, right?" Kyra said now scared knowing that she stayed where she was she would be royaly fucked.  
Riddick turned to James who shook his head

"One speed." he whispered as Kyra stared over the cliff in fear, stepping back into the shadows

"Your rope." Riddick demanded

"It's too late. We're never gonna make it." Sommers breathed

"Your rope! Gimme your rope! And your water. All of it! Stay in the shadow of the mountain. Don't wait for me. Run!" Riddick demanded, pouring the water over himself and tightening the rope around a rock and around his waist Riddick got ready.  
Looking over at the rising sun with her heart in her throat Kyra once more called for Riddick

"Riddick!" gasping Kyra clung to Riddick as he swung them over the cliff, looking down at herself she noticed that she wasn't burned, wasting no time both stood and ran to catch up to the others.


	10. Past Friend or Foe?

**Hey guys, added another Character. Eric. Eric is a long time friend from Riddick's past. And yes I said Riddick's Friend...**

* * *

Riddick and Kyra met with the others to see that they had reached the hanger and had managed to take out their anger on the guards, as they all laid dead, though two other inmates were lying dead as well, leaving only Sommers and James. Before they were able to climb into the skiff another ship was making it's landing.

"Is that..." Kyra asked as she looked up at the ship blocking their path to escape Crematoria

"ain't no Necro ship..." Riddick said as everyone had their guns ready, the back opening to reveal a tall, muscular figure with jet black wavy hair and light gray eyes and handsome features that had Kyra's heart skip a few beats, though she knew that Riddick's looks were much better looking and he was more handsome, taller, and more muscled built, but she only thought of him as an older brother and nothing more, but this guy had her stomach clench as she felt herself blush like a complete ass, good thing it was getting hot, she was able to blame it on the heat instead. Riddick was a bit surprised to see Eric who served with him back when he was a soldier.

"hey Riddick..." Eric said grinning, showing off sparkling white teeth

"long time, no see" he continued, Kyra shook her head to get her composer back

"listen...I suggest you move your damn ship before we all end up cooked and over crispy" Kyra said angrily, noticing that the sun was getting close, turning to see the sun, Eric turned back to face them

"hurry and get on, I'll explain everything on board" Eric said James turned to Riddick

"Keep her close...Protect her with your very life mate. Because once she's gone. Your world and everything in it will crumble to complete shit. Don't know what your life was before. But without her. It will be much, much worse...I should know..." James said as he stared at Riddick's ring once more. Eric arched an eyebrow woundering what they were talking about. But had no time to put anything together as he was distracted by the beautiful curly hair, green eyed brunett that was standing five feet in front of him. Riddick nodded as he and Kyra climbed on board, while James and Sommers went on they're way, taking the merc ship

Both ships flew off planet before the sun was able to hit them

"been too long Eric..." Riddick began, Eric turned and grinned

"what? no hug for your old friend?" he said sheepishly as he leaned against the controls

"you two know each other?" Kyra asked, Eric turned to her and gave her a smile

"we served together in the military; best damn pilot I've ever come across"

"after all these years, why show your ugly face Eric" Riddick asked, Eric shrugged his shoulders

"was doing some business when I last heard, some mercs made a big payday, by handing Buture Bay a convict, going on by the name of Alyssa B. Riddick, now...Riddick ain't a very famous name...at least to every planet I've ever been too" Eric turned to his old friend in question as Kyra hid her grin as she sat down

"if your wondering if Riddick got hitched than yes he did" Kyra said trying not to laugh but failing miserably as she noticed Eric's complete shocked face as Riddick took over the controls and made coarse for Buture Bay, growling as Eric burst out into laughter.

"your kidding right...Richard B. Riddick married!...thee infamous stone-cold killer who happens to be the baddest of the bad, who can probably scare the living hell out of Satan himself...you sure we talking about the same person beautiful?" Eric asked winking at Kyra who blushed and looked away, Eric turned to face Riddick and noticed the band on his finger

"holy shit...now I've really have seen it all" Eric said shaking his head and sitting on the right to Riddick, turning to see that there was a Hell Dog lying at Riddick's feet

"pet?" he asked turning to Kyra who shrugged her shoulders,

"how do we get Alyssa out of there...And if your friend here knows where she is. I bet that the Alliance already knows" Kyra asked

"Alliance?" Eric asked arching an eyebrow

"some bad-ass government that wants to get their hands on Alyssa, you know anything about them?" Kyra asked

"Yeah...some government that have their hands in deep shit, but why do they want Riddick's wife?" Eric asked still not grasping the words that just came out of his mouth, realizing that he said_ 'Riddick's wife'_. Which really sounded strange together in the same sentence.

"my guess is as good as yours, no one has ever gotten out of Buture Bay...expect Riddick here and trust me that was a big dent and ego killer for them and their reputation...though I'm sure the new warden will welcome you with open arms" Eric said facing her and nudging toward Riddick

"Kyra..." she said, giving Eric her name as she turned to Riddick

"what's the plan?" she asked

"I'll take you guys in as prisoners, drop you off..." Eric said standing and going to the back of the ship and opening a hatch that led down to a basement and coming back out with two small ear buds,

"we'll connect with these...give the signal when you have her and I'll come for you"

"you make it sound easy" Kyra said arching her eyebrows

"Necro's be'll coming me, once they see we're gone, they'll be on our tails again"

"so we'll wait for the Calvary to come" Eric said nodding

"sure it isn't for some payday Eric?" Riddick asked, Kyra noticed the hurt and anger on Eric's face

"listen Riddick...we might not have seen each other for years, but I still consider you my friend, even if your a stone-cold killer with the biggest payday on your head, I will never betray you, you took enough bullets for me, time for me to return the favor" Eric said, Kyra noticed that Eric seemed the teasing joker type but as he spoke to Riddick about trust, he was dead serious about it

"be ready to take us off" Riddick said

"like old times" Eric added turning to Kyra

"if you say so..." Riddick said, Eric only grinned, shaking his head, as Kyra looked around noticing that the inside of the ship was a lot like the ship they once stole from that crazy bitch Chillingsworth, who collected convicts and froze them in permanent cryosleep. She shuddered at the thought of woman, trying to make living statues out of Riddick and Alyssa. Giving herself a small shake she noticed that the inside of the ship was spacious, much like the other one, to her right were two separate rooms and to her far left was two other separate rooms, remembering when she first caught Alyssa and Riddick together in their room, she gave herself another shake and sighed she turned to face them

"that's Riddick...not very much for words"

"so what does a girl have to do to get freshened up here?" Kyra asked, Eric grinned

"luckily for you two, this baby has enough space for five and a personal gym, kitchen, small living room so you can relax and weapons room, along with a cargo room downstairs, showers are in the bedrooms, make yourselves at home" Eric said as they made both Riddick and Kyra made they're way they're rooms for a well deserved shower and a good sleep as they headed for Buture Bay.


	11. Buture Bay

**Yay! Alyssa's back!, anyway the fight between Riddick and a guard that you may recognized from the ****game, if you've played the game, or researched your info and did your homework, or if you are completely ****obsessed with Riddick...(that would be me...all three of them...hehe****)**** but Hoxies and Abbott belong to David and the people that did the game of The ****Chronicles ****of Riddick: Escape from Buture Bay, but Hoxies brother Harpson and the guards are mine!XD And the Fight scene between Abbott and Riddick is much like the scene in Blade II when he has to fight with Nomak, the way Nomak cracks his arm back in place after having it broken by Blade just has chills running down my spine! Absoultly LOVE it!:) So I couldn't resiset and had to put it in here. Just to be clear Nomak and Blade and the fight scene belong to their owners and creators of Blade and Riddick and Abbott belong to David and the Game creators. Alyssa and Eric is mine!:)**

**Enjoy and please Review!**

**Much Love**

**Sylvia**

* * *

_"your love is strong for him..." _Shirah whispered in Alyssa's mind,

"that's how love usually works..." Alyssa said sarcastically

_"not like the love between you and Riddick...us Furyan's we love as strong and as powerful as we are, but Riddick is our __Alpha Furyan and the most powerful Furyan of us all and his love for you is as powerful as he is"_

"that right?...than why did he leave?" Alyssa asked

_"because the only fear that he has is the fear of losing you...and because he feared that Jack would have turned out __like him, he has struggled __much...trying to return...but refusing himself to"_ Shirah answered

"made it this far...trading from one hell to the next..." Alyssa whispered

"love...it hurts like a motherfucker..."

_"the pain will subside once you see him again...most Furyan's would have perished if they had stayed this long not __being __with their lifemates...but you and Riddick are strong...the last of our race...we live through you..." _Shirah said

Alyssa closed her eyes as she laid against her cell wall, when she heard her cell door open

"times up Riddick...you goin' to be a good girl this time?" Levinson one of the guards of Buture Bay said

"watch your back Levinson...I might just go shiv happy on your ass..." Alyssa whispered as she stood up and passed the guard, heading for the elevators.

* * *

A tall slim man with smooth dirty blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a black suit walked toward the arrivals

"well...well...well, if it isn't Richard B. Riddick" Harpson Hoxie said as he faced Eric, Riddick and Kyra

"and you would be?" Riddick asked

"Harpson Hoxie...Hoxie was my dear brother...didn't deserve such a death"

"now I see the resemblance..must say your uglier than your brother...he got what was coming to him" Riddick said

"mmm...I'll be sure to remember that little remark Riddick...you will suffer for his death..."

"been there, done that...hope your as creative as you are ugly..." Riddick responded

"knew you two had some history, so decided to drop by and send you a little gift" Eric said grinning

"and this is?"

"Kyra...another one...little bitch is as tough as nails..."

Harpson turned to face Eric and scruffed,

"not as tough as the one we have...she has...been quite a handful...sadly a few of our guards underestimated her and had met an untimely end" Harpson said turning to Riddick

"careful...she tends to get shiv happy if you get too close..."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind..." Harpson said with a sly grin, giving Riddick the hint of 'who' they were talking about and who she was to him, a group of Guards led by none other than Abbott walked toward them, Riddick noticed that he had become half android, must have found him breathing his last few breaths and decided to make a new toy out of him.

"well, well if it ain't Richard B. Riddick, going to be looking forward to seeing you soon..."

"I'll be waiting...but this time, I'll make sure you won't come back..." Riddick warned

"looking forward to it...saw that woman of yours...I would enjoy fucking that sweet ass of hers..."

"careful what you wish for...Abbott, you might just get what's comn' to you...Remember that moment" Riddick warned, his beast growling

* * *

Alyssa walked into the courtyard, ready to go on another killing spree, if those fuckers so much as got near her and tried to rape her hopefully the inmates learned from the last time, those guards decided to underestimate her because she was a woman. Turning her head, she saw a guard making his way toward her

"Abbott wants to see you..."

"go tell him, he can go fuck himself..." Alyssa growled, only to have the guard grab her wrist

* * *

"How the fuck are we going to find Alyssa in this shit hole...it's huge! and I doubt we have enough time to waste" Kyra said walking beside Riddick

"doubt Alyssa will stay quite for very long..." Riddick said as they made their way to their cells

"meet you at the courtyard" Kyra said as they were separated

"sorry for calling you a bitch...had to make it convincing..." Eric pitched in, causing Kyra to grin

"been called a lotta things...that's just one of them..." Kyra said as the guard released her from her chains as she walked into her cell

"All Guards to the courtyard, repeat all guards to the courtyard, disturbance..." a computer like voice came over the intercome

"what's going on?" Eric asked

"we just found Alyssa...Riddick was right..." Kyra said she ran toward the courtyard.

"well you better make it quick, because from what I see on the scanners, the Calvary will be arriving in about ten minutes and we need to stay ahead of the game"

Eric warned.

Riddick and Kyra barged into the court yard, only to see inmates surrounding Alyssa as she fought one of the guards, doing a round house kick as her foot connected with his head, the impact hard enough to knock him down to his knees, with fluid movements and without a second thought, Alyssa grabbed his face and twisted it with no effort, the crack of the breaking of his bones, vibrating through out the courtyard, the guard soon fell dead at her feet, Riddick stared as Alyssa stood in the middle of the courtyard with over three dead guards at her feet, her long blood red hair was even more red than before, tied in a long loose side braid that passed her backside, bringing out the creamy paleness of her smooth skin and red full lips. Alyssa looked up to see Riddick and a young beautiful woman with long brown curly hair and light green eyes standing a few feet in front of her, not believing her eyes

"Riddick?...Jack?" she whispered as she stared at them as if they had multiple heads of some sort. Kyra smiled

"Alyssa..." she whispered tears in her eyes, not believing that they had finally found her. But before Alyssa was able to take a step forward she was shot with a tranquilizer gun in the back, Alyssa's scream vibrated through the courtyard as electoral volts ran through her entire body, hitting the ground hard, shaking violently from the volts, knocking her out.

_"Alyssa!" _Kyra screamed running toward her fallen friend, kneeling beside her, gently pushing the thick loose strands from her face as Abbott calmly made his way toward them with an electoral tranquilizer gun

"wrong move on your part Abbott..." Riddick growled, Abbott only grinned.

"Welcome back to Buture Bay...Riddick...I'll make sure your stay will be long and comfortable..." Abbott said as he stood at the center of the courtyard, the guards right behind him

"Kyra, Riddick? you alright?"

"found Alyssa, but it looks like Riddick has some unfinished business with this Abbott asshole"

"better think of an escape plan while I distract this motherfucker" Riddick growled

"this is gonna be fun...stay in touch, I'll find a way to get you out" Eric said

Riddick slowly made his way to Kyra, taking Alyssa in his arms, her head resting on his board shoulder, sighing as he felt the familiar softness of her skin as he made his way to a secluded corner of the courtyard

"Eric...whatever you have planned make it quick..." Riddick growled as he stood looking around his familiar surroundings at one time when he was at Buture Bay, only this time he wasn't alone as he looked down; holding Alyssa to him, as Kyra stood beside him. Placing her down gently beside Kyra, Riddick turned slowly to face Abbott.

"You wanna go...let's go" Riddick growled


	12. Calvary is here!

Riddick's moves were graceful, for a man of his stature and build as he dodged Abbott's punches and kicks.

"release your animal Riddick..." Shirah whispered into his mind, no more than a few minutes later, the fight was over as Riddick used his flashing speed to get behind Abbott, locking him in place, Abbott roared as Riddick used his strength to try and break him in half, only for Abbott to head butt him causing Riddick to release him, flipping him over, Abbott took a hold of his arm and snapped it broken, Riddick made no sound only kicked Abbott on the left side of his face, which was still human, as Abbott took a hold of his face, Riddick flipped over him, grabbing Abbott's head as he stretched his broken arm and cracking it back into place, the cracking vibrating through out Buture Bay as, Riddick took out his Ulak and slicing Abbott's head clean off. Kyra watched as Abbott's headless body fell to the ground as Riddick still held on to his head,

"remember that moment..." Riddick whispered as he threw Abbott's head at one of his guards, in which he caught it. Riddick slowly made his way to Kyra, taking Alyssa back in his arms. At that moment his head snapped to the metal doors, just as a guard came over the intercom

"**All guards wanted at the front entrance...repeat all guards wanted at front entrance!**"

"Necros..." Riddick whispered

Just as Hoxie finished business with some mercs he turned to walk toward his office as guards placed three inmates into their cells just as gunfire broke out, the intercom came to life

"All guards wanted at the front entrance...Repeat! All guards wanted at the front entrance!"

"Go see what all the commotion is about" Hoxie ordered, as his guards ran to see what the problem was, while two of them stood in their place for his safety, only after were the guards gone, did the two guards that stayed behind were blown away and Hoxie knocked out by the butt of a shot gun. As a strong hand took him by the collar and dragged him to the courtyard.

The courtyard doors opened and from the corner of the doors, Eric appeared with a grin on his face

"miss me?" he said grinning and winking at Kyra, turning to Riddick and a half-unconscious Alyssa in his arms,

"so this must be the misses huh?" he said turning to Riddick

"brought you a little present" Eric said dragging an unconscious Hoxie into view

"Damn what can't you do?" Kyra said with a sly grin, Eric only turned to her and gave her a flirtatious smile

"get them to the ship" Riddick growled handing Alyssa gently to Eric, grabbing an unconscious Hoxie and throwing him into the courtyard, feeding him to the inmates who all gathered around, cracking their knuckles

"Riddick..." Kyra began

"follow Eric..." Riddick growled, putting force into his voice, that could easily scare an entire army into order, knowing just how stubborn Kyra was, disappearing in the other direction.  
Eric and Kyra quickly made their way to the ship, both entering as Eric gently laid Alyssa in the bedroom. Seeing her chance Kyra disappeared back into Buture Bay,

"Kyra..." Eric began as he turned around only to see that she was no where to be seen

"fucking perfect..." Eric grumbled angrily soon remembering that Kyra still had the small ear micro-bud

"Kyra get that cute ass of yours back here NOW!" Eric roared

"I've gotta help Riddick...he can't fight all those Necro's on his own" Kyra said, making her way to the entrance of Buture Bay

"you know, Riddick is going to have my ass for this..." Eric argued

Kyra spotted Riddick fighting as many Necro's as he could lay his hands on and immediately joined the fight as she grabbed two guns from some dead guards and began firing at some Necro's watching Riddick's back. Grabbing one Necro as he faced Vaako, Riddick used him as a shield as Vaako pointed his gun and shot, throwing Riddick and the Necro into the air, falling to the ground hard, Kyra turned to see Riddick on the ground, as they're eyes locked

_"Riddick...Get up. Get up.! Please get up."_ she whispered to him

_"So,_ you can kneel." Vaako said as he began walking toward Riddick, his guns pointed at him, his soldiers behind him

_"I think you know now." _Sharia said as she rippled in Vaako's place as the everything evaporated, showing a planet full of gravestones

"I think you know who tore Furya apart. This mark carries the anger of an entire race." she continued

"But it's going to hurt." she said as she placed her hand on his chest, as Riddick shook with the enormous power exploding from his body in vibes as the scene flashed before his eyes as Zhylaw appeared in front of Riddick's eyes, showing him that it was Zhylaw, who destroyed and killed his home planet, Vaako took the chance and fired two shots at Riddick which backfired on him as the shots hit Riddick causing the energy and all the anger of a Furyan race to explode in powerful vibes, knocking Vaako and his guards down, the Buture Bay guards dead, and Riddick unconscious.

Riddick awoke and jumped to his feet, looking up just in time to see the Necro ship leave

"Kyra..."

"_I was supposed to_ _deliver a message to you..._ if Vaako failed to kill you." Riddick turned to see the Purifier standing not to far from him

"A message from the Lord Marshal himself. He tells you to stay away from Helion, stay away from him, and in return, you'll be hunted no more. But Vaako will most likely report you as dead. So this is your chance. Your chance to do what no man has ever done." the Purifier said as he walked up to Riddick, only to find himself in a choke hold, slowly he bared his chest to Riddick to show him the glowing hand print...revealing to Riddick that he too is a surviving Furyan Male, looking down at his own chest Riddick saw the same glowing print on his chest, releasing him Riddick turned back to face the dark skies

"The girl. Where will they take her?" Riddick asked turning back to the Purifier

"We all began... as something else. I've done... unbelievable things... in the name of a faith that was never my own. And he'll do to her what he did to me. The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back. But the Furyan in me... hopes you won't listen. God knows... I've dreamed of it." he whispered, as he showed him the knife that Riddick used to kill Irgun, Riddick took it from his grasp as they both faced Eric's ship landing in front of him, the hull opening as Eric rushed out

"Kyra?" he asked looking around for her

"I lost connection with her..." he began

"set the ship for Helion Prime" Riddick said, walking into the ship as Eric soon followed behind

"Riddick!" at hearing his name, Riddick turned to the Purifier

"take care of her...our race lives within you two..." he said, closing the hull, Eric set the coarse for Helion Prime as Riddick walked into the room, Eric had placed Alyssa in as he sat with his elbows on his knees as he watched his wife sleep, seeing the glowing hand-print on her chest above her breast.

"few bruises and cuts but otherwise doing fine" Eric said

"we'll be landing on Helion in three hours" he informed leaving Riddick with his wife, the door closing behind him. Alyssa gasped as she woke up, arching her back as she sat up, her hand, flying over the hand-print, coughing as her other hand pushed the thick strands of hair from her face turning to see Riddick sitting patiently in a chair beside the bed, haven't moved an inch since, she looked away slowly

"tell me Riddick...what good was it for you to leave?" Alyssa asked

"knew you would do somethin' stupid to save my life...can't have you take my bullets for me" at that moment Alyssa stood up, her body screaming from the soreness and aching from the tranq. gun, but she ignored it as she turned her back toward him

"your my husband Riddick...am I just suppose to stand there and watch you get shot, stabbed, or whatever the fuck some merc decides to throw at you! I would have rather had Kyra hate my guts than have her watch some merc fuckers barge in Imam's house and drag my ass out!...you leaving...was like putting me in Satan's own personal hell room...what would make you think that, if you did ever die...I would stay on this god forsaken hell..."

Alyssa whispered hitting home as she found the bathroom, walking in and closing the door. Slowly she removed her dirty clothing and stepped into the hot shower and gasped at feeling the hot drops of water, washing the dirt and grime off her body as she washed herself clean.  
Already feeling his beast roar for release wanting it's lifemate, knowing it has already spent too much time away from her, and this time Riddick didn't argue with it, he stood and opened the door to join Alyssa in the shower, removing his clothing, he saw her through the stream of steam, her back facing toward him as her forehead rested against the wall, allowing the water to fall over her body like a waterfall, stepping into the shower, Riddick removed his goggles and stepped under the waterfall, turning Alyssa in his arms and wrapping his arms tightly around her in a cocoon.

"asshole..." came the small whisper, causing Riddick to break into a small grin

"I'm wondering why it is I'm not kicking your ass to kingdom come..." Alyssa said as she rested her cheek against his rock-solid abdomen

"the way I see it...you either want to curse my name to Hell and back, or..." Riddick whispered as he grabbed her bare backside and squeezed gently, pressing her against his hardening cock,

"you want my cock buried deep inside you and we can fuck senseless" he suggested

"nice embellishment..." Alyssa whispered, as Riddick leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, parting her lips with his tongue, tasting her again in five long years, as he slowly pushed them onto the wet bathroom floor without parting their lips, but Alyssa quickly took hold of the reins as she pushed him on his back sitting a few inches above his now erected cock, which was throbbing and pulsing to spear her, slowly she began moving her hips as she rubbed her clit against his hard-flat abdomen, Riddick closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his wives clit against his skin, one hand taking hold of one firm breast as the other held on to her hip, Alyssa slowly lifted herself over his cock, the tip of the round swollen purple head rubbing against her clit as she gently took hold of it, her fingers barely wrapping around it as she slowly found her entrance and slowly slid half way down, flinching as a small pang of pain ran through her, Riddick opened his eyes, seeing her discomfort,

"it hurts..." she whispered

"been a while...baby, relax your muscles, let it ride out...fuck your tight..." he whispered, as he nearly came, with only feeling the tightness of her pussy, slowly Alyssa lowered herself a little more, feeling another pang of pain, but riding it out, until Riddick's cock was entirely inside her. Riddick groaned as he felt the warmth of her walls squeezing his cock, as Alyssa gasped as she sat once again, the perfect black hairs of his pubic hair, tickling her swollen clit, Alyssa closed her eyes and released a small whimper as she began a small rhythm, throwing her head back, her hands over his as he squeezed her breast gently, her nipple pressed against the center of his palm, as she flinched, her body jumping as small pangs of strong orgasms began at the pit of her tight stomach, her nails digging into the back of his hands

"fuck...I think I'm going to cum..." Alyssa gasped as Riddick felt his cock about to burst as he felt himself coming.  
Unable to stop, Riddick and Alyssa climaxed hard, screaming out and milking they're orgasm, they're bodies jolting as they're bodies released they're juices, Alyssa rested her hands flat against Riddick's abs as she looked down and lifted herself halfway, seeing they're juices combining with the water as they're bodies trembled, her clit was aching and burning, throbbing against him as she rode him with long slow strokes, driving him over the edge, Alyssa turned to look at her husband as he arched his head back, placing small kisses against him, she smiled

"you like that?..." she whispered as she took his hand that was holding her hip and pressed his thumb against her clit, Riddick growled as he felt Alyssa pull out, causing her to laugh at him, as she slowly took the large head of his cock into her mouth, taking a hold of it in her hands as she suckled him. Riddick almost jumped out of his skin as he felt Alyssa's warm mouth on him, opening his eyes and watching her suck him send him over the edge as he exploded, ejaculating into her mouth, just as she pulled out, Alyssa placed small kisses against the inside of his muscled thighs as she crawled over him, like an amazon cat, placing a small kiss on the tip of his cock. Riddick growled as he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back, kissing her hard as he released his animal

"fuck me Riddick...fuck me hard, I want you deep inside me..." she whispered, as he kissed her hard, his mouth running down her soaking body, his tongue finding the soft folds of her pussy and licking over her sensitive clit, causing her to cry out as he bit her, gasping as she felt his tongue shove inside her, her walls pressing against it, moving her head to the side Alyssa watched as Riddick ate her out, her hips beginning a quick rhythm as she fucked his tongue, Alyssa gasped and whimpered as she felt herself cum, soon it was her turn to cum as she cried out, her hips jolting in the air, Riddick pulled out as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, he leaned down for another kiss

"I'm going to pound that pussy raw..." he whispered against her lips as he gave a hard thrust, both crying out as Riddick began a rough and painful rhythm, Alyssa held on to him as orgasm after orgasm ran through they're bodies as Riddick fucked her senseless, both feeling the heat and power inside them exploding, causing the glass doors around them to vibrate, in danger of breaking from the force and energy that exploded from Riddick and Alyssa, they came to an earth-shattering climax, screaming out and milking they're seed as Riddick gave one more hard thrust, as they're bodies jolted until they're eyesight blurred from such an intense orgasm, placing a small kiss on her cheek, Riddick's thumb began rubbing and pressing against Alyssa's throbbing clit, Alyssa gasped as she slowly sat up, temples touching, they both watched as Alyssa began a small fast rhythm, cum spilling and running down her flat stomach as she felt the burning sensation, Alyssa whimpered as she felt herself cumming, the burning increasing as she felt her pussy was about to release a hot burning liquid, she cried out as her clit jolted, squirting out a clear white liquid, Riddick buried his face against the crook of her neck as Alyssa wrapped her arms around him, the hand-print on they're chests glowing. Riddick stood up with Alyssa in his arms in fluid grace as he rinsed them off, turning off the water and leaving the bathroom in nothing but they're own skins, Alyssa paused when she saw the Hell Dog on the bed

"friend of yours?" she asked, walking up to the Hell Dog. Riddick groaned at seeing Alyssa walking naked across the room, her long flowing crimson hair, running down her back and over her round ass which swished back and fro as she walked over to the Hell Dog and scratched behind it's ears, surprised at how soft he was, even though his fur looked like spike scales, Alyssa smiled as the Hell Dog turned charcoal gray as it licked her cheek, enjoying her touch. Riddick handed her, her clothing and got dressed in his.

"Jack...where is she?" Alyssa asked as she dressed herself, turning to face him

"she goes by Kyra now...Necro's got her..." Riddick grumbled, turning away from her, Alyssa slowly made her way in front of Riddick, cupping his face, her thumb caressing his lips,

"I'm guessing...theses are the fucks that go around from system to system, destroying planets, dragging ours along with it...right?" she asked as Riddick turned his glowing orbs questionably at her,

"Shirah...I'm going to take another quick guess that she's been in your head for a while...now" Alyssa predicted

"too long..." Riddick whispered, pulling away but not before Alyssa cupped his face,

"don't mean to sound like Imam babe...but your not alone anymore...you have me and Ja-Kyra and if there is an afterlife than we go together, I won't live without you Riddick...I can't, your my entire life, I love you" Alyssa whispered. Riddick stared down into her purple jade eyes which had a glowing effect much like his. Never in his life had he ever had anyone care for him so deeply, enough to stop and tell him that he was they're world entirely and that finally all his years of being alone, he finally wasn't anymore and that they were there forever. At that moment Riddick's love for Alyssa had become stronger than will and kissed her hard, telling her not with words, that he loved her and that her words had hit home.

"good...cause I ain't given' you up without a fight babe. Your mine" Riddick grumbled against her lips

"I love you babe..." he whispered, showing his heart on his sleeve for the very first time in his entire life, Alyssa smiled and pecked his lips with a small kiss.

"Hey love birds...we're here...any bright ideas?" Eric asked as both Riddick and Alyssa turned to face him

"who's bright eyes?" Alyssa asked, causing Eric to arch an elegant eyebrow

"bright eyes?...you should talk sweetheart, my eyes aren't bright compared to both of yours" he said grinning as he shot his hand out so Alyssa could shake it

"Eric Youngblood, served with Riddick in the military, back in the day" Alyssa shook his hand smiling

"military...interesting"

"so what's the plan?" Eric said excitedly


	13. Lord Marshall Zhylaw's Fate

_"Now, tell me if it's true._ Tell me the Furyan is gone, and I can close this campaign without hearing his footsteps."

Zhylaw said as he faced Aereon

"If he is dead, I sense I'm not far from the same fate, being of no further use here. Shouldn't I tell you that Riddick is still alive?" Aereon said as she waved her hand out in front of her, blowing gently

"Don't try me, Aereon. I could plow you under with the rest of Helion Prime." Zhylaw threatened

"No one really knows the future." Aereon answered

"Then tell me the odds, that Vaako met with success, that I will now be the one...who can carry his people across the threshold into UnderVerse, where they shall begin true life. Tell me what I want to hear, Aereon, and maybe I'll save your home world... for last." Zhylaw demanded

"The odds are good..." Aereon said as Zhylaw turned his back to her

"That?" he pressed on

"That you will reach the UnderVerse... _soon." _she finished as Zhylaw closed the doors to her prison

"Ascension protocol!" Zhylaw commanded as he stood at the center of the control room

"We still have numbers out there, Lord Marshal...sweep teams, recon ships. They would be hard-pressed to make it back..." one soldier began, reminding Zhylaw that his men were still on Helion Prime, but knowing from Aereon's prediction that the Furyan would come to kill him, he faced the soldier and threw him across the room

"Get my Armada off the ground!" he growled.

* * *

Eric and Riddick were dressed in Necro armored suits so they wouldn't be able to recognizable. Just as Riddick was going to put his helmet on, Alyssa walked out of the bedroom in a skin tight black off the shoulder dress that hugged every curve of her body, the slits of the dress bared her thighs and long shapely legs, showing the crease off of her legs and thighs every time she took a step forward, her long thick crimson hair was tied in a long braid, metal jewelry decorating her hair, some strands falling around her face, as the dark make-up that the female Necro's wore, which brought out the color of her glowing charcoal gray eyes and the paleness of her skin, her small feet wore high pointed heels, which brought out the sexiness of her legs, causing Eric's jaw to drop and his gray eyes to pop as Riddick stood still admiring his wives beauty, she looked even more beautiful with the bright rosy color that she would get; that gave her that rare glow bringing out her beauty even more, after making love

"we should move in now if we want to get into that ship..." Alyssa said walking toward them, looking up and noticing that both were staring at her

"what?" she asked, suddenly uncomfortable, Eric scratched the back of his head, as she passed them.

"some wife you got there Riddick...that woman...beautiful as she is deadly" Eric said

"smart choice of words..." Riddick responded going over to meet his wife as he placed the helmet over his head

* * *

As soon as the engines thrummed, Necro's rushed and pushed they're way into the Armada knowing that if they were left behind, they would die with Helion Prime. Dame Vaako stood looking out at the sceneri as Necro's rushed passed her, but a specific one touched her in a very familiar way, almost as if he was smelling her, like the Furyan; Riddick had on their first meeting. At that moment her heart skipped a beat as Dame Vaako spun around to see, afraid that she was right, Dame Vaako rushed past the Necro's and entering the doors as just as the Heavy doors were slammed shut, heavy chatter erupted from the room as Dame Vaako looked over at the crowds full of Necro's though one specific Necro soldier caught her eye as he slowly turned his head around to face her, his glowing eyes staring into hers, but before she was able to blink, he was gone.

"You mean on Helion?" Vaako asked

"I mean here, on this very ship!" Dame Vaako exclaimed

"Could you be wrong? Mind fabricates fear. Could you be wrong?" he urged grabbing his wife by the shoulders and giving her a small shake, only to have her pull away

"Not so wrong as you when you left him alive! It's twice a mistake. Not only your failure, but now the report of success. How do we salvage this? How? How?" Dame Vaako said, beginning to pace, trying to figure something out

"Lord Marshal's got to be warned." Vaako said as he was about to turn around and leave, but not before Dame Vaako stopped him

"You will never see the UnderVerse! He will kill us both before our due time. I say give Riddick his chance. If he is half of what you think, he can at least wound the Lord Marshal... and that is when you must act." she explained as she walked up to her husband

"Just to take his place? Just to keep what I kill?" Vaako said

"That is the Necromonger way." she said

"It is not enough!" Vaako exclaimed

"Then you do it for the faith! If he has fear, he has weakness. If he has weakness, Vaako... He is unworthy of lordship. We do it for all Necromongers. Protect the faith. This can still be a day of days, but the timing... must be flawless." she whispered cupping her husband's cheek.

* * *

"She may not need for a babysitter...but watch her back...or you'll be looking over yours for the rest of your life Eric...though I highly doubt you'll escape to get the chance if anything happens to her, remember it's my wife your looking after so don't fuck up" Riddick warned, his large hand cupping Alyssa's face as his long strong fingers that could crush a man's neck with no effort gently caressed her skin as Eric only raised his hands

"hey...we go way back Riddick...brothers from another mother...she's practically family...no need to worry 'bout her safety"

"now that's an insult..." Alyssa said narrowing her glittering gaze up at Riddick

"call it what you want babe...I watch your back, you watch mine...only this time it's Eric who's watching you" Riddick said

"and you?" Alyssa asked

"think I can handle a few Necro's..." he answered

"one scratch on you Riddick and you'll see how good I can handle some Necro's myself..." Alyssa growled, Riddick gave her a heart-stopping grin, only meant for her as he leaned over to steal a kiss.

* * *

_"We found this Lensor dead._" A Nerco soldier said, throwing the dead Lensor onto to the slab table

"Show me his last sight." Zhylaw ordered, plugging the Lensor to the slab table, Zhylaw took the tablet only to see a one of his soldiers breaking the neck of the Lensor, though this soldier had glowing, sliver eyes

"Commander Toal" Zhylaw addressed

Commander Toal faced his lord

"He won't escape twice."


	14. Prophecy

Eric and Alyssa kept close watch as they searched through the crowds for any sign of Kyra, if what the Purifier had told Riddick about Zhylaw converting her, than it already would have been done and all they would have to do is find her, at that moment Alyssa caught sight of Aereon

"I'll be back" she whispered as she made her way through the crowd toward the elemental, Alyssa stood beside the elemental and the others as they stood as if they were waiting for something that never came

"you must be Alyssa..." the elemental said

"how is it you know my name?" Alyssa asked

"Imam...he has spoken highly of you and Riddick..." before Aereon was able to continue her conversation, Riddick flew out from his hiding place, as he got the knife that he killed Irgun with at the ready to kill Zhylaw, but Zhylaw pulled out a surprise of his own as he used his power to turn around with flashing speed and grab Riddick by the wrist throwing him in the center of the crowd, Alyssa yanked her hood off, about to jump to her husband's aide when Aereon grabbed her wrist.

"Wait..." she advised, as Eric ran to Alyssa's side

"Stay your weapons! He came for me." Zhylaw commanded as he stepped forward, his soldiers about to out number Riddick and kill him

_"Consider this;_ _If you fall here now,_ you'll never rise. _But if you choose another way..._ _the Necromonger way..._ _you'll __die in due time..._ and rise again in the UnderVerse." Zhylaw said, extending his arm toward a hooded figure,

"Go to him." he said gently as he pulled the hood off,

"Kyra!" Eric exclaimed, grabbing their attention, Kyra only gave them a blank look as if she didn't know them at all and turned back to Riddick

"It hurts... at first. But after a while, the pain goes away, just as they promise." she said, Emily not recognizing her voice

"Are you with us, Kyra?" Riddick asked, looking down at the young woman who grew so attached to him and Alyssa

"There's a moment...when you can almost see the UnderVerse through his eyes. It makes it sound perfect... a place where anyone can start over." she whispered

"Are you with us, Kyra?" Riddick repeated, but she only passed him and disappeared into the crowd without another word, without second thought, Eric followed her, leaving the crowd behind

"Kyra?..." he asked, but Kyra kept walking, not even acknowledging him

"Kyra!" this time Eric put some power into his voice as he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, she only stared into his eyes,

"hey...don't do this..." Eric whispered

"are you with us Kyra?" he repeated Riddick's question, but she only looked away, though Eric thought fast as he took her face in his large hands and kissed her. The kiss lasted only for a moment but for Eric it lasted for a lifetime as he tasted the sweet softness of rose pedals, pulling away, he stared into her eyes,

"are you with us?" he whispered once again.

* * *

"I must admit I never saw such beauty in my life" Zhylaw said facing Alyssa

"why don't you come a little closer and I'll show you what death really looks like" Alyssa said

"better watch it...Lord Marshall, she's as dangerous as she is beautiful, you'll end up finding your dick missing"

Eric warned coming back to be by her side

"Convert now... or fall forever." Zhylaw said as he turned to Riddick than back to Alyssa and Eric

"and take a place by my side" he proposed as he faced her

"is that a proposal?...as flattering as it sounds...sorry but no thanks...I have high demands and I don't think your the man to fulfill them."

at that Zhylaw gave her a humorless grin, reaching his hand out to her,

"if you and your...friends...want to live beyond today and save them...I suggest you take the proposal, become my Queen...while it's still on the table..."

"than you might as well take it off...because your just wasting your time..." Alyssa said

"she's taken..." Riddick growled giving Alyssa and Eric the que to move away as he spun and threw the knife at Zhylaw, Zhylaw grunted as he kneeled to the floor.

At seeing this Dame Vaako gasped, flinching

"Vaako." she whispered in fear that Riddick had pierced the beast and claimed the right to the throne

"Not yet." Vaako whispered as he watched Zhylaw stand, turning back around

"Been a long time since I've seen my own blood." Zhylaw said as he touched his cheek

"give him a few more minutes and you'll see not a scratch but a pool of blood" Eric told him, Zhylaw smiled as he charged at Riddick as they both began to combat, Zhylaw dodged all of Riddick's hits as he used his dead like powers to hit Riddick, every hit meeting it's target, throwing Riddick across the room, Alyssa tried to run once again to his aide but again Aereon stopped her,

"he will survive this..." she said reassuring her

"hope your right elemental...for your sake..." Alyssa warned her as she turned back to face Riddick who still was on the ground

"These are his last moments." Zhylaw said addressing the entire room as he walked in a circle around Riddick, just before he used his dead-like powers to grab at what looked like to be Riddick's soul, which soon became a tug of war,

"Give me your soul." Zhylaw growled, grunting, trying to take Riddick's so but Riddick stood his ground

"FUCK YOU!" Riddick roared, punching Zhylaw straight in the chest and throwing him across the room, Zhylaw looked over at a standing Riddick, full of fury as he stood up, turning and running to one of the statues, Zhylaw climbed and grabbed the spear, and jumped off, swinging it only to miss Riddick by an inch, scratching his armor as the spear broke to the ground with the impact, dodging all his movements, Riddick managed to grip the metal spear with his arms and grabbing the chance to take a swing at Zhylaw only to miss, getting hit in the back, rolling to the ground, Riddick crouched just as Zhylaw pierced his armored chest, lifting him up in the air, Riddick held on tightly to the head of the spear as Zhylaw carried him half way across the room, before yanking the spear away, causing it to break and hitting Riddick in the stomach, throwing him the rest of the way, hitting the floor hard, Zhylaw threw the spear off to the side, landing not to far away from Alyssa, as Zhylaw's back faced them, she slowly made her way toward the spear, using the crowd as her camouflage as Zhylaw walked to one of his soldiers who had yet another spear, taking it from his hands, Zhylaw stuck the spear underneath Riddick and spinned him around, so that Riddick was pinned against him as Zhylaw choked him with the length of the spear, Riddick stared down at the knife which was not too far away from him as he tried to reach for it

"You're not the one to bring me down." Zhylaw declared, just as he spoke those words the spear he used to fight Riddick pierced him in the back,wounding him, causing Zhylaw to loose his grip on Riddick as Riddick fell to the ground, Zhylaw fell to his knees, looking up Riddick saw Alyssa holding on to the spear as she stuck the spear even deeper, staring into his eyes, Alyssa's glowing eyes turned to see Zhylaw as he stood with unseen speed, throwing her across the room, only to hit one of the pillars with point spikes, in which pierced her abdomen, a gasp escaped her lips

"Now! Kill the beast while he's wounded!" Dame Vaako yelled at her husband, pushing him toward the fight, as Alyssa fell to the ground landing on the throne steps, just as Vaako jumped off from the second floor, landing on his feet, as Riddick stared at his wife, as Alyssa slowly looked up to see his eyes, blood seeping from her lips. As Eric and Kyra ran to her.

"Help me, Vaako. Kill him." Zhylaw said as he had fallen on to his knees, pulling the spear out, noticing that Vaako was now walking toward him with a ax like scythe

"Vaako?" Zhylaw stared at him, as Vaako lifted the scythe

"Forgive me." he whispered as he swung the scythe, Dame Vaako turned away

"Flawless." she whispered as Zhylaw used his power to escape Vaako only to run and grab for the other spear, to see Riddick's boot land on it, gasping and staring in horror as Riddick brought down the knife, stabbing him in the head as Vaako's Scythe made a clanking noise, causing it to vibrate through out the room, grabbing his wives attention as she spun around to look in disbelief

"No." was all she was able to say as Riddick broke the handle and knee kicked Zhylaw, falling at his feet

"NO-O-O!" Dame Vaako screamed as she fell to her knee

"Now what would be the odds of that?" Aereon said as she watched the scene unfold. Vaako stood up in defeat as he turned to look at Riddick as he took Alyssa in his arms

"I thought you were dead." she whispered as she stared up into Riddick's eyes, as he caressed her face gently, wiping away the tears, that ran unchecked

"stay with me..." Riddick whispered

"God...I love you so much..." Alyssa said as some blood seeped from her mouth as she tried to swallow

"stay with me..." Riddick repeated as Kyra held on to Eric for dear life

Alyssa slowly lifted her hand as she caressed his chiseled jaw as her eyes slowly began to close, Riddick shook her, but it was no use, he was going to lose her.

"keep your eyes open!" Riddick growled

"I'm not giving you up..."

"Riddick..." Alyssa breathed, though it was her last breath as her body gave up, her hand falling limp to her side as her head loathed back

"Riddick!" Kyra cried, but Riddick stared at his dead wife, slowly wrapping her up tightly in his arms and rocking her back and forth, Riddick felt his inner beast roaring for the loss of his mate Riddick sat back with his wife cradled in his arms as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, and for the first time in his life, he felt tears moistening his cheeks but soon the clanking of heavy metal caught his attention as Riddick slowly pulled his face from his wives neck, to see all the Necro's kneeling to him,

"You keep what you kill." Riddick whispered Zhylaw's words...


	15. A Visit to Underverse

_"Riddick..." _came Shirah's voice

_"it's not over Riddick...you can still save her Riddick...And your child..."_

Riddick stared down at his wife, confusion hitting him head on,

_"Child?"_ Riddick thought clearly shocked as he looked over at a distraught Kyra in Eric's arms

"my lord what is your command?" Vaako said bowing his head as Riddick clenched his jaw

"get out..." Riddick growled. Turning to the young beautiful crimson haired woman in his arms, Vaako bowed his head and he singled everyone to leave the room, as he allowed himself to leave last closing the enormous doors shut, behind him, Riddick turned back to his wife

"what the fuck are you talking about..." he asked

_"use your Furyan energy to bring her back Riddick...heal her body...and you will know of what I speak of"_ Shirah explained at that moment, Riddick felt the warmth of a flame in the center of his palm, pulling his hand out in front of him, Riddick saw, blue light fire coming from his hand as he felt the energy of his Furyan Race flow through him as the fire expended, covering his entire hand

_"the power of our people flows through you Riddick, the power of fury and the power to heal...this is what makes you our Alpha...Our King"_ Shirah said as Riddick slowly placed his hand over Alyssa's wound, the fire immediately flowing into her entire body as it begun to heal, re-starting her heart as her lungs began to pump air, the fire disappearing Riddick turned back to stare at his wife as the seconds felt like years,

"nothing's happening..." Riddick whispered

"you healed her body but her soul is in the Underverse" Riddick looked up to see Aereon

"she is in a deep cryo like sleep..." Aereon said as Riddick rested his enormous hand on Alyssa's flat stomach, the center of his hand against the scar where the spear had pierced her womb, feeling the warmth as he listened to the comforting sound of his wife's beating heart. But as Riddick was about to remove his hand he began to hear a small heart beat, his gaze jumping to his wives womb, pulling his hand away quickly as if his hand was being burned; staring in shock at his wife. He was listening to not only his wive's beating heart, but the beating heart of the child growing in her womb.

"start talking elemental..." Riddick growled as Kyra took Alyssa's hand in hers as she placed a kiss against her temple.

"You must go to the Underverse, where you must go to Dante's Inferno and face the challenges ahead, once you've done that, you must face the Dark Lord of Underverse... Lucifer will await for your arrival with Alyssa's soul, face him and return with her soul." Aereon explained

"I'll make it worth his while..." Riddick said, Kyra and Eric traded a look before turning to Riddick

"you know, your going to Hell right Riddick?" Eric said

"what's one Hell for another...my kind of place...I'll just let these do the talking" Riddick answered pulling out his Ulaks

"anything else I need to know...besides paying the Ferryman to cross the River Styx" Riddick said

"no, only to pass each test and get Alyssa's soul in return"

"you ready for this Riddick?" Eric asked

"question is...are they ready for me" Riddick answered.

Knowing that he was not just going to fight for his wife. But the fact that the child growing in her womb depended on him. Though it was something that he himself still couldn't believe that the child in his wife's womb was his child.

* * *

**One thing I can never do is take Alyssa away from Riddick and because a lot of my readers would be pissed ****at me...anyway...Oh yeah SURPRISE! Alyssa's Pregnant! YAY! I've kept you guys waiting soooooooooooooooo long that I wanted to give you guys a surprise:) SURPRISE!**

**LOVE YA GUYS!**

**Oh yeah please review let me know what you think:)**

**Enjoy and Review!**


	16. The Dark Wood

**Okay Guys starting with Riddick's quest to get Alyssa's soul back I know it sounds a lot like Dante's Inferno. Even though I want it to sound more like Dante Alighieri's 14th-century epic poem Divine Comedy. An allegory telling the journey of Dante going through hell. All the plot and set belong rightfully to Dante Alighieri and characters. The only characters that I own and are rightfully mine are Eric, Alyssa, and her unborn baby.**

**Just wanted to be clear on that**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Much hugs!**

**Sylvia:)**

**Oh and please Review:)**

* * *

The story of Dante had been told from past generations till now. It was only a fable, but now that he was in search of it and that he was going to go on the same quest as Dante. Riddick had one of the Necro's set the coordinates toward Earth. A planet where the start of human life began, where he had to find the Dark Wood.

The ship was as big as the Kubla Khan and controlled by Necros. Riddick stood in the center of the control room staring out into the darkness of space as his mind went back to Alyssa and the beating heart of the baby growing in her womb. At the sound of the word _'Baby' _caused Riddick's heart to leap into his throat and a strange warmth ran through his entire body as he thought about the baby, still unable to grasp the fact that he was going to be a father. At that point he pressed some keys and a flashing screen appeared in front of him. Kyra's face appeared, a small sad smile appearing on her face

"Hey Riddick..."

"Alyssa?...how is she" Riddick asked

"she's fine...We're here with her" she informed

"My lord..." Riddick turned to Vakko and one of the Generals named Scales

"We are here...", nodding Riddick turned to Kyra

"Riddick be careful..." Kyra said sadly, nodding Riddick cut off contact as the Necro's landed the ship gracefully

"Your command my lord?" Vakko asked

"Scales stay with the ship...Vakko your with me" Riddick said knowing that he had to keep this Necro close, one thing he knew was that he trusted no man. And this Necro wanted power...His power. Though Riddick didn't have much care for power or for being the leader of a fucked up Necro race who destroyed worlds. He **_was_** the new Lord and leader and he was going to use it to his advantage.

Both Riddick and Vakko made their way toward the Dark Forest in search of the path Dante had taken.

Vakko stared at Riddick from the corner of his eyes as they walked silently side by side through the dark Forest. Riddick was an intimidating warrior, his stature and muscular build would frighten anyone or anything, wearing danger like a second skin. And Vakko knew that taking the new Lord Marshall's power would not be an easy challenge not to mention that Riddick was a Furyan, not that it mattered but the fact that Riddick survived Lord Marshall's Zhylaw's attack on Furya meant that he was no ordinary Furyan and the power that exploded from him when Vakko was about to shoot Riddick down was unbelievable; till now Vakko still had a hard time believing it.

At that moment Vakko felt Riddick stop him, snapping his attention back. Following Riddick's glowing deadly gaze. Vakko saw a mountain, assailed by two beasts. A Manticore and a she-wolf that they both were unable to evade. Though Riddick could probably take them out with no effort. But Vakko secretly chuckled knowing that not even Riddick could be a match for a Manticore and she-wolf. Than again Vakko didn't know the Furyan very well

"My Lord..." Vakko whispered as they watched the two beasts pacing in front of the mountain.

"wait here..." Riddick growled as he made his way out of the forest into the clearing grabbing both the attention of the enormous Manticore and she-wolf.  
The Manticore turned it's full attention to Riddick. Like the stories of folklore, the Beast had the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth and a trumpet-like voice. Tow great horns were attached to it's human head, it's enormous bat like wings folded back as it stood on it's hind paws. A long scorpion like tail swung slowly back and forth, poisonous spines at the tip ready to shoot and paralyze or kill its victims. Vakko silently grinned,

_"this might be easier than I thought..."_ Vakko thought as he watched the scene unfold before him. Knowing that he would enjoy watching Riddick's demise at the hands of the Manticore and that he himself would be able to take the Lord Marshalls throne and take what was rightfully his.

"Ah...it's been a long time since a human has crossed our path...though most that have has only become my dinner" the Manticore boomed at Riddick who stood silent and still with his Ulaks in both hands, keeping an eye on the tail. Vakko watched closely as the Manticore flicked its tail at Riddick launching huge poisonous spikes at him. Only of course to Vakko's surprise Riddick moved swiftly away with flashing speed, causing the spikes to hit the ground where he had stood only seconds ago, with a roar, Riddick buried a Ulak deep into the Manticore's chest, lifting himself up onto the Manticore's back, Riddick buried the other Ulak into it's eyes causing it to roar in pain and anger as Riddick grabbed both of it's horns and with all his strength twisted the Manticore's head, causing it's neck to snap, causing a loud a sickening crack to echo through the silent forest. To Vakko's shock the Manticore fell to the ground dead causing the ground to vibrate with it's weight. Riddick growled as he pulled his Ulak's out with a sickening sucking sound out of the dead creature as he turned his head slowly toward the she-wolf which trembled with fear as she witnessed the fall of the monstrous Manticore. Standing to his full height Riddick turned his attention to the whimpering beast

"The poet..." Riddick growled, just as Vakko stepped out of the shadows staring at the fallen Manticore with disbelief and disgust. Proving to him that Riddick was no man to cross.

"May I ask who is looking?" at that moment Riddick snapped his head up toward an elder man with short curly Caesar like hair and Roman robes

"You the Roman poet Virgil?" Riddick asked

Virgil nodded, bowing his head

"You need my guide to the Underworld" Virgil answered as he stepped forward toward the mountain past the dead Manticore and frightened she-wolf, who disappeared into the dark forest. Virgil faced the mountain wall and waved his hand in front of it, causing the wall to open and move, revealing a secret passage way, leading both Riddick and Vakko in. Virgil led them to an enormous grand opening revealing Hell's gate. Large tombs stood in rows on each side, behind them dead trees loomed over tombstones as the walls from each side that were made out of bones, reached the skies, as the light of Hell's fire eliminated behind to great double doors with carving of human souls suffering and falling into Hell's flames decorated the doors. A beast with the head of a goat and four horn looked over the room. Below it beared an inscription of a famous phrase

"_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_", or "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here" Following Virgil, Vakko noticed humans walking forward with their heads on backward,

"fortune-tellers...unable to see what is ahead, because they tried, through forbidden means, to look ahead to the future in life. Such a _contrapasso_ "functions not merely as a form of divine revenge, but rather as the fulfilment of a destiny freely chosen by each soul during his or her life." Virgil explained

Before entering Hell completely, Riddick, Vakko, and Virgil see the Uncommitted, souls of people who in life did nothing, neither for good nor evil. Mixed with them are outcasts who took no side in the Rebellion of Angels.

"These souls are neither in Hell nor out of it, but reside on the shores of the Acheron, their punishment to eternally pursue a banner or in other words _'self interest'_ while pursued by wasps and hornets that continually sting them while maggots and other such insects drink their blood and tears. This symbolizes the sting of their conscience and the repugnance of sin." Virgil explained

"I ain't here to sight see old man..." Riddick growled growing inpatient knowing that he didn't have time to waste.

"Of course...your here to retrieve your wife's soul...Though it remains with the Dark Prince..." Virgil began

"Not for long..." Riddick growled

After passing through the "vestibule," they finally reach the ferry that will take them across the river Acheron and to Hell proper. The ferry is piloted by Charon, who had white charcoal skin that was stretched back against his skeleton, a heavy black hooded robe hiding his pale body as he raised a hand and pointed at Riddick and Vakko

"I will not allow these two beings to enter...they are not dying nor dead..." Charon objected, Virgil turned to him using a famous line

_"Vuolsi così colà dove si puote_" Virgil growled

"So it is wanted there where the power lies,"

Not having any choice on the matter. Charon allowed the men in, though Riddick turned around to face Vakko

"Stay here...I'll be back" he commanded, wanting to object; Vakko had no choice but to bow his head and make his way toward a comfortable spot and sat down to wait for Riddick to return

"You will be safe here" Virgil informed Vakko who clenched his jaw and cocked his gun, resting his elbows on his knees, not trusting the old mans word.  
As Riddick and Virgil made their way across the river sticks. Where souls moaned as they floated down the river. Riddick clenched his jaw as he held on to his Ulaks tightly as he got closer to saving Alyssa's soul.

"comin' baby..." he whispered silently as the thought of his wife and their unborn child crossed his mind

* * *

**FINALLY got this chap out of the way! I've had a lot of writers block on this and had to re-write it a hundred times! but I finally got it down. Please guys let me know what you think. Your reviews mean a lot really! and with more reviews I will be able to post the next chapter up so don't forget to review! oh and please, please let me know what you think of chapter 15 and the surprise**

**P.S. IF you don't know about the surprise on chapter 15 yet. Go back and re-read it and you'll know what I'm talking about. Oh and let me know what you think**

**I really love to hear your thoughts on it!**

**Thanks!**

**HUGS!**

**Sylvia**


	17. Limbo

Virgil and Riddick stepped off the Ferry, allowing Charon to go back for any other souls wanting to cross the River Styx. The first gate to Limbo was much like the first one. Though not as gruesome as it represents Limbo where the unbaptized and the virtuous pagans, who, though not sinful, did not accept Christ.

"This would probably be your first punishment since you do not accept Christ in your life..." Virgil said as they walked through the gates. Riddick only growled and continued on.

"Just get me through this old man..." Riddick said as he noticed that Limbo shared many characteristics with the Asphodel Meadows. He saw that those who were guilty in not taking and accepting God in their life were damned and punished by living in a deficient form of Heaven. Without baptism or the portal of the faith that the person embraced lacked the hope for something greater than rational minds were able to conceive. Limbo also included green fields and a castle with seven gates which represented the seven virtues, the dwelling place of the wisest men of antiquity, including Virgil himself, as well as the Persian polymath Avicenna. The castle in where Dante met the poets Homer, Horace, Ovid, and Lucan, the Amazon queen Penthesilea, the mathematician Euclid and others. A long hellish bridge leading to it. Walking further and beyond the first circle where all of those condemned for active, deliberately willed sin are judged by the serpentine Minos, who sentences each soul to one of the lower eight circles by wrapping his tail around himself a corresponding number of times.

"Your first challenge...Defeating one of your many sins...In order to save your wife's soul, you must save and repent your own by passing each challenge..." Virgil said standing to the side as they both entered an enormous throne room. Pillars holding levels of hall ways, lit by hell's torches. Where thousands of souls stood in the hallways awaiting their fate suffering and cringing in pain and agony. In the center a giant stood tall, his torso surrounded by the ground Riddick was standing on and in one hand a trident like staff. A crown on top of his head. His red eyes looking about the room.

"Who comes to my house of Pain?" Mino asked as he turned to Virgil

"Ah...the Great poet Virgil what brings you to my home..." Mino asked, Virgil stayed silent of course as he turned to Riddick.

"Can this be? the great Richard B. Riddick?...Finally come to meet the punishments to your sins?...Our Dark Lord would come out from Hell itself for your soul...But you saved him much trouble"

"your in my way..." Riddick growled

"well in order to get past my gates, you must go through me..." Mino said, facing Riddick fully

"I now I will take in the pleasure of punishing you for you sin..." Mino said, Riddick growled pulling out his Ulaks

"You can try...But I'll be ripping your eyes out before you have a chance at me...", Mino chuckled

"A man with no fear...I will enjoy this" Mino said with a grin

"Come face your SINS!" Mino roared; his arms outstretched in front of him, looking down at Riddick just as he took his trident and stabbed the ground where Riddick stood. Riddick rolled away and began climbing the walls, seeing the chance to climb Mino's arm. Riddick took it. Leaping into the air and landing with a crouch on Mino's forearm. Riddick began running, keeping an eye on the other as he reached Mino's shoulder. But just as Mino was about to a grab for him, Riddick leaped into the air and stabbed his Ulak in deep into Mino's cheek, lifting himself up. Riddick gave himself a boost as he once again leaped into the air, releasing a roar, he lifted his arms and aimed toward Mino's right eye, gauging it and holding on as Mino roared in pain, throwing his head back.

"RRRAAAHHH! You pathicatic human! you will pay!" Mino roared trying to get a hold of Riddick. Riddick noticed a chain wrapped around Mino's neck, grabbing for it, he swing himself to the ground, and yanked the chain with all his strength forcing Mino to the ground where he took the chance to gauge his left eye out. Mino roared in pain

"Told you I'd rip your eyes out Motherfucker...Seeing a lotta fail'n in you Mino...Make sure you tell Lucifer I'm coming for his ass..." Riddick growled

"A man with no fear...is a man that is bound for victory no matter the chanalleges..." Mino said breathing heavily accepting his defeat as his gauged eyes bled like waterfalls of blood down his cheeks.

"You have managed to defeat Mino in only a few moments. Never allowing him to show you his true nature. And his the lord of Death and Pain. Your fighting techniques are truly amazing" Virgil complemented as he walked up to the Furyan

"Told you I don't have the time to be fucked with" Riddick growled, as Mino stood up

"You may pass...But be warned...The others will not be so kind..."

"Time to show them a new kind of Monster..." Riddick said as both him and Virgil passed the gates of Limbo.


	18. Lust

"... But to that second circle of sad hell, Where 'mid the gust, the whirlwind, and the flaw Of rain and hail-stones, lovers need not tell Their sorrows. Pale were the sweet lips I saw, Pale were the lips I kiss'd, and fair the form I floated with, about that melancholy storm." Virgil said as him and Riddick continued to the second circle.

"The English poet John Keats in his sonnet "On a Dream,"" Virgil said

"In the second circle of Hell are those overcome by lust. Dante condemns these "carnal malefactors" for letting their appetites sway their reason. They are the first ones to be truly punished in Hell. These souls are blown back and forth by the terrible winds of a violent storm, without rest. This symbolizes the power of lust to blow one about needlessly and aimlessly." Virgil said as Riddick turned to see that they were walking across a bridge that stood over an ocean of blood and Hell's fire, with millions of souls as far as the eye could see suffering with agony, an agony that could never be eased and to be suffered for all eternity. Reaching the gates of what now was lust. Riddick noticed that around him, and trapped in the ground were souls encased in human charcoal like bodies moaning in pain as they tried to reach for each other.

"Lovers...forever trying to reach other...to feel each others touch...to quench the thrust for each others lust, but never to be able to quench it" Virgil explained as he led Riddick inside. The inside was designed as a big arena instead of a throne room. Though the pillars surrounding the enormous arena were designed as a male and female in lust and sexual desire; Riddick could tell small versions of humans enveloped in each other were carved into the human like pillars. Two of them holding the third gate. Below the Arena Riddick could hear the painful cries of the souls being blown by the winds of a violent storm.

"Tell me Riddick...is Lust one of your sins?" Virgil asked, though he only got a growl for a response

"Fucked some high paying whores in my time...but it was never lust...trying to quench a fire that was unquenchable...whores never helped...till I met Alyssa.." Riddick responded as they walked in. Virgil nodded in silence

"Your love for your wife has no limits...its a growing, undying love" Virgil added

"Only damn perfect thing that your God could ever give me...your God works in strange ways"

For the first time Virgil saw what love really was like. And it was nothing like the love humans shared.

"If Mino wasn't that much of a challenge than the rest should come easy...Especially for one who has no fear" Virgil said as he once again stood to the side

"I hope your love for your wife is as strong and powerful to defeat this challenge" Virgil added. Riddick clenched his jaw and took out his Ulaks.

"It has truly been years since a man walked through my domain..." Riddick soon turned to the silky voice, only to face a woman with long thick blonde black hair and red gold doe eyes. Her face the face of an angel, bewitching and hypnotizing to anyone who laid eyes her. Her body was an hourglass that was covered by silk red ribbons enticing and an invitation to anyone. She was temptation at its best. Though Riddick grinned to himself, knowing that this bitch had nothing on his Alyssa and her image did nothing to affect him. Which caused Virgil to stare in surprise knowing that this demon was a demon of lust and no man could resist her. Though Virgil was already convinced that Riddick was no ordinary man.

"mmm...and so handsome...never seen such male beauty..." the succubus said, wanting to caress Riddick's jaw but his stature caused her to touch her nothing but air.

"Not interested..." Riddick growled swinging his Ulak, only to have the succubus disappear from his grasp, her laughter echoing through out the chamber

"Now that I must say is the first...A man denying his own pleasures..." she said standing a few feet away from Riddick

"I'm not denying anything...your just another whore..." Riddick growled, causing the succubus to smile

"Oh is that so? am I not enough?" she asked removing the ribbons caressing her body as they fell to the ground, allowing Riddick to have a full view in which he had to admit she was a beautiful woman, but she couldn't compare to his Alyssa.

"You aren't my type..." He growled

"Is that so?..." She said, her laughter echoing through out the room as black smoke enveloped her, Riddick caught himself ready to fight only to see the black smoke disappear revealing Alyssa

"Riddick?..." she whispered causing Riddick to freeze for a moment, seeing his wife standing in front of him.

"Riddick...you came..." Alyssa whispered.

Though his heart leaped into his throat at the sight of Alyssa. Riddick knew the bitch was tricking him. The color of her eyes were still a red-gold and not the silver, glowing purple gray that he knew so well. Yet Riddick allowed her to get in arms reach.

"Nice try Bitch..." Riddick growled, stabbing the Ulak deep into her, the seductress stared in shock, gasping as Riddick shoved in the Ulak deeper, looking down she growled, swinging her arm and throwing Riddick across the arena. Riddick jumped to his feet and watched as the succubus changed back into her form; removing the Ulak from her stomach

"Bastard, your going to pay for that!" the succubus growled

"Come and get some..."

With flashing speed Riddick and the succubus clashed with each other causing the room to vibrate with the intensity of their force. Riddick dodged swiftly as she tried to slash him with her lengthen claws, taking some hits and ignoring the pain as he took a swipe at her, throwing her in the air. Causing her to fall down hard as he made a grab for his Ulak. The Succubus swing her head up to stare up at him and let out a harsh scream that would cause anyone's ears to burst. At that moment. The carvings in the human pillars began to move as they removed themselves from the pillars they began walking toward Riddick

"That all you got?" Riddick asked as he charged each charcoal skinned human and sliced through them as knife through butter. Making his way toward the succubus. She stood up with flashing speed, the slash across her stomach healing quickly. Causing Riddick to realize that he needed to do more than just slice and dice. Soon she was out of his view as she disappeared. Grabbing the closest sinner next to him, Riddick looked around for the succubus while cutting his head off. Not seeing her anywhere.  
The Succubus stood just above Riddick, her talons and sharp fangs going in for the kill. Than without warning Riddick swing around and sliced another head off. Howls and screams came from all the condemned souls as they disappeared into nothing but ash as Riddick turned around slowly as she was frozen in her place. Within seconds her head fell off and Riddick did a side spin kick, throwing her decapitated body across the room. Releasing a low growl as he clenched his jaw, Riddick turned his head toward the poet, as he silently made his way toward the third door.


	19. Surprise!

**Okay guys...Now I know there is a time lapse...And as Riddick passes each gate. It may seem like a few hours but actually when we get back to Kyra and Eric. Its been a few months. So when Riddick passed Limbo and Lust. Two months have already passed. Now I'll be concentrating on Kyra, Eric, and Alyssa in this chapter and this chapter shows that it's now been four months instead of two. I wanted to put in the rest of the circles but that'll just sound like Dante's Inferno and for those of you who played it will be reading it instead of playing it. So I won't waste too much time on that. Anyway.**

**Please let me know what you think. Haven't heard too many reviews but hopefully I'll get too.**

**Enjoy**

**Oh and keep and eye out for the forth installment of The Chronicles of Riddick!XD**

* * *

The room that Alyssa laid in was a lot like the room where Riddick had hid before attacking Lord Marshall Zhylaw. In the center lied Alyssa on a marbled stone tomb while Eric watched as Kyra walked back and forth, impatient

"Kyra...sit down before you start making a dent in the floor...your driving me nuts" Eric objected as he sat down not too far away from where Alyssa was lying. Kyra stared at Eric angrily.

"Easy for you to say...Your just sitting there without a worry in the world..." Kyra turned to Alyssa and walked up to her, caressing her hair. Noticing how hauntingly beautiful Alyssa really was.

"Hey I'm just as worried baby. But walking back and forth across the room and driving yourself crazy with worry, isn't going to help nether of them. Relax. You and I both know Riddick will get through this." Eric reassured.

"It's been four months already!" Kyra objected looking down at her friend who had become her family, gently taking her hand. Kyra smiled as she remembered when she first met Alyssa.

"I remember when I first met her...She seemed lonely and sad at first, running away from something...like me and all I wanted to do was be around her...And Riddick. They were nothing like the others." Kyra said looking up and smiling at Eric who returned her smile.

"To the world they were the deadliest murderers known to man...But to me they are good people who's had a shitty past. They're my family" Kyra whispered placing Alyssa's hand back over the other one. Only when her fingers brushed her stomach did Kyra yank them away and stared in shock

"You can say that again...Riddick was always a good man...Good soldier but Society made him into what he is now." Eric said, remembering how quickly him and Riddick became good friends. But after finding out how dirty the government really was, Riddick went with proof to show those that had the power to punish them, only to turn their backs on him, throwing him into the deepest part of Hell. Turning to Kyra, he noticed the shocked look on her face

"What's wrong?" he asked standing and walking over. Kyra didn't say anything, only lifted the silky white blouse that she had picked out for Alyssa and noticed that her belly become a bit rounder. A four month baby bump that Kyra had missed. Both Eric and Kyra stared at each other than at a sleeping Alyssa in shock.

"Is that..." Eric began

"How the hell did we miss that?!" Kyra said in disbelief

"You know...Riddick getting hitched was enough of a surprise for me...I still can't believe it and now..." Eric said, not being able to wrap his head around the situation. At that moment Kyra felt like a kid entering a market full of weapons known to man and did something that was way out of her character as she jumped exictedly and squealed, placing a big kiss on Alyssa's forehead

"Your going to be a mommy Alyssa!" she whispered, turning to Eric and throwing her arms around him. Eric caught her just as she yanked his head down to kiss him. Eric gladly returned the kiss, but he was still dumb-founded about the fact that father and Riddick now were in the same sentence. He was still had a hard time with Riddick and the word husband being in the same sentence much less father. Hugging Kyra close, they both sat down and waited for Riddick's return


	20. Final Circle: Treachery

Riddick soon arrived at the ninth and final circle which was ringed by classical and Biblical giants, who symbolized pride and other spiritual flaws that lied behind the acts of treachery. All stood on a ledge above the ninth circle of Hell, so they were only visible from the waist up.

"Nimrod, Ephialtes, and Otus...They tried to storm Olympus during the Gigantomachy. All four giants turned to Riddick and the Poet

"What's your business here?" Antaeus, the only Giant that seemed to be unbound by chains, unlike the others asked

"We are here to see Lucifer...He has something of his" Virgil explained, without any other explanation Antaeus lowered his hand, so that Riddick and Virgil were able to climb on and slowly lowered them both into the pit that formed the ninth circle of Hell. Arriving Riddick notices another giant, though unlike the others he was a terrifying beast with three faces, each a different color.  
The one in front was a bloodred. The right looked somewhat yellow, somewhat white while the left in its appearance was like those who came from where the Nile, descended flowed. The two heads which were just above the midpoint of each shoulder, joined the first and at the crown all three were reattached. Walking over the ice lake. Riddick noticed bodies frozen deep, only their faces were visible

"The faces of Treachery..." Virgil said as they walked up to Lucifer who was waist deep in ice, weeping tears from his six eyes, and beating his six wings as if trying to escape, although the icy wind that emanates only further ensures his imprisonment, along with the others in the ring. Riddick saw that each of his faces had a mouth that was chewing on a prominent traitor,

"Brutus and Cassius...The men involved in the assassination of Julius Caesar... an act which, to Dante, represented the destruction of a unified Italy and the killing of the man who was divinely appointed to govern the world." Virgil explained. As Riddick witnessed the punishments he saw that the central, most vicious mouth was another soul being punished

"Judas Iscariot...betrayer of Jesus. Judas is being administered the most horrifying torture of the three traitors, his head gnawed by Lucifer's mouth, and his back being forever skinned by his claws."

Lucifer turned to face the two men

"Ah...The poet Virgil has returned...And with non other than Richard B. Riddick...I must say...I am your biggest fan..." Lucifer said admiring Riddick

"You have something that's mine..." Riddick growled, his beast roaring for release

"Ah yes...the soul of your wife...You didn't think I would allow you to leave that simply?"

"Don't think you have much of a choice..." Riddick growled

* * *

**What do you guys think Lucifer have planned for Riddick?**

**Okay guys please review and tell me how I am doing so far!:) I would really love to know your thoughts on this.**


	21. Deal

"I propose a deal...In that well is a well of treacherous souls, to be frozen along with the others you see before you and to suffer the same fate. Your wife's soul is in that well. If you reach her soul in time you will get to leave here and her. But if you do not. Your wife's soul will forever belong to me, she will become my bride and your...Child will be condemned to death and I will overtake your body to roam the Universe freely, while your soul will remain here for all eternity" Lucifer said with a grin, Riddick growled turning to the well in the far corner merged into the icy walls and frozen river. Silently walking over to the well, Riddick stared in to see thousands of condemned souls floating in the blue clear water and beneath all the souls Riddick was able to see Alyssa's soul. She looked like an angel, her skin was as clear as light and her hair as white as snow as she floated freely within all the souls which resembled nothing to those around her. Riddick stabbed his Ulaks into the wall, as he turned back to the well

"You have one minute Riddick...one minutes to retrieve your wife's soul..." Lucifer informed, laughter in his words

"The water of souls will absorb your life so with each passing second it will eat you alive." Virgil warned

"You must reach Alyssa's souls before than...to save yours, hers, and your unborn child Riddick..." Virgil added. Riddick only turned around to see Alyssa, clenching his jaw, he dove into the pool of condemned souls and began to swim toward her, but as Virgil said. Riddick could already feel his life draining away from him, as his body was beginning to decompose. Feeling as if he was at Death's door Riddick soon began to give into the Death's grasp

"Alyssa..." her name was sweet and familiar to his lips as he spoke, closing his eyes. At that moment Riddick did something he never thought he would ever do in his entire life. He prayed not just for himself or Alyssa but for the sake of their child.

* * *

**I know its really short it's kind of intense in a way. It may sound a bit familiar too:) Oh and the whole minute thing to get to Alyssa's soul just proves of how powerful Riddick really is:)**

**Okay Guys...Will Riddick reach Alyssa's soul? Will his prayer be answered by the one who he thought abandoned him? Or will he give into Death? Will Lucifer win?**

**Please Review and let me know what your thinking!XD**

**Sylvia**


	22. Riddick's Return

Water exploded as Riddick burst from the well and into the air. Landing with a catlike crouch on the frozen River of souls. Alyssa's soul which was in a solid form of light and warmth was cradled against him. Standing to his full height, Riddick turned to Lucifer who stared in shock

"It cannot be! you cannot escape so easily! It's impossible!" Lucifer roared

"I can escape anything" Riddick said as he turned to Virgil

"How do we get out of here old man?" he asked, keeping a tight grip on Alyssa's soul.

* * *

"A few more days..." Aereon said caressing Alyssa's swollen small belly

"And we'll be welcoming Alyssa and Riddick's child into the world" Aereon smiled as Kyra held Alyssa's hand lovingly. It had been nine months since Riddick's departure to retrieve Alyssa's soul and since then Kyra and Aereon cared for Alyssa's sleeping form along with some of Aereon's people and making certain that the baby was healthy and ready to be born in a few days. Just as Aereon and the other Elementals finished, the doors burst opened as Riddick walked in with Alyssa's soul. Vakko, Scales and others right behind him.

"Riddick..." Kyra began, as everyone stared in shock, frozen in their place as Riddick walked in.

"My Lord..." Vakko said bowing his head as he closed the chamber doors. Riddick slowly made his way up to Alyssa's sleeping form. Noticing the round belly that had apparently grown since his departure.

"Quickly Riddick...You must place Alyssa's soul into her body before it dissolves into mist...And it will leave us to the afterlife forever" Aereon urged. Without another thought Riddick slowly and gently lowered Alyssa's soul into her body. Taking form, Alyssa's soul disappeared back into her body and what seemed to be seconds were endless hours for Riddick

_"you've learned to use your gift well, Riddick" _Shirah chimed in

_"And yet there is such a dark soul lurking behind those magnificent. Bright. Eyes"_

_"I may be dark...But she's my light" _Riddick thought deeply as he waited for Alyssa to open her eyes.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

four...

Riddick gently picked up his wife in his arms, wanting her to feel his arms around her when she did wake up.

five minutes...

Six...

Before anyone was able to blink, Alyssa's eyes snapped opened as she gasped, arching her back and falling back into Riddick's arms as she began to cough violently, taking in deep lungful breaths of life as a cold sheen of sweet covered her entire body, causing strands of blood red hair to stick to her skin as she shook and trembled causing her teeth to chatter.

"Ri-d-dd-ick?" her voice was no higher then a whisper. Riddick all but held her tightly in his arms, careful not to squeeze the baby in her womb

"so...c-c-co-ld, I wa-nt-ed to w-w-wake up...B-b-but c-c-couldn't" she whispered, pressing her forehead to Riddick's lips as she shakily took his large hand and placed it on her swollen stomach,

"I fe-lt h-her k-k-kick..." Alyssa added her teeth still chattering as she felt another kick from the baby, kicking into Riddick's hand, Kyra walked toward the couple and gently wrapped her arms around Alyssa, through Riddick, so Riddick had to hug them both

"I thought we lost you..." Kyra whispered, tears filling her beautiful green eyes as she hugged Alyssa

"for-a-m-m-moment you d-d-did" Alyssa answered hugging her back, wrapping Riddick's arm around her

"your s-s-so w-w-warm..." she added cuddling closer to their body heat, Riddick grinned as Eric came and wrapped a muscled arm around Riddick's board shoulders

"Congrats man! Never thought I'd see the day..." Eric said grinning, but then his grin disappeared as he stared into his old friend's glowing orbs

"Seriously dude...Never thought I see the day" he said looking away, but not before Kyra was able to notice

"Eric? are you crying?" Kyra asked in shock, Eric turned his back at them wiping his eyes

"No...caught something in my eye" he said objecting and for the first time they heard Riddick's deep chuckle

"Oh baby..." Kyra said sympathetically wrapping her arms around him

"can't a man be happy for his bro?..." Eric asked grinning hugging Kyra

"c-c-cold p-p-pregnant w-w-woman here..." Alyssa chimed in trying to take the heat off an emotional Eric. Riddick looked down and gently scooped Alyssa into his arms as he left the chamber

"Come on man, we'll take you to your bedroom chamber...Lord Marshall" Eric said with a side grin, Alyssa arched an eyebrow as she rested her head against her husbands warm chest

"Lord M-m-Marshall?" she asked

"Since killing the Lord Marshall, Riddick has become the new Lord Marshall" Kyra explained as they led Riddick to the Lord Marshall's sleeping chamber. Passing hallways and through the crowds which kneeled and bowed in Riddick's presence. Riddick only ignored them as they reached the Lord Marshall's chambers opening the doors.

"We'll let you settle in...Aereon and the Elementals will return so we can check on how Alyssa is doing" Kyra informed as Riddick sat Alyssa on the bed, closing the heavy chamber doors. Riddick turned to Alyssa and kissed her deeply, holding her trembling figure close, keeping her warm with his body heat

"Told you I wasn't going to give you up" he whispered against her lips and feeling her smile. The walls made of pure solid rock as if they were inside a mountain. Curtains hung to each side of the round bed that was built into the wall of the room, candle holders on each side of the chamber. In the center was a beautiful cave like fireplace where the fire ignited with life.  
Just than two female Necros walked in and opened two doors that revealed beautiful clothing, taking out a beautiful blouse that opened in the front and a long skirt with ruffles at it's ends, she gently placed the gown down, she headed into another small chamber and began the shower.

"My Lord...your shower is ready" she informed all three bowing. Riddick nodded as they left and closed the chamber doors.

"I could get u-use t-t-to t-t-this" Alyssa said with a side grin, smiling up at Riddick. Riddick narrowed his glowing eyes at her as he gently removed her clothing and his, picking her up gently and leading them to the showers, both walking in as the heating water fogged up the entire bathroom chamber, closing the door behind him, Riddick gently allowed Alyssa's feet to touch the floor as he placed her in the shower stall. Alyssa gladly stood under the falling hot water and moaned in pleasure as her shaking stopped. Riddick stepped in and gave her a small grin as he watched her stand under the water, giving him an innocent smile as she wrapped her arms around her belly. Riddick closed the distance and gently placed kisses across her neck and shoulders, warming up to the water. He began to wash her and her hair gently, kissing her belly causing Alyssa smile never knowing this gentle side of Riddick and knew that with the baby. She would be seeing this side of Riddick a lot more; along with waking up a different side of her she never knew she had. Rinsing himself and her; Riddick turned the water off and dried her off quickly as he wrapped a towel around his Oak like hips, gently he led Alyssa to the bed chamber and helped her dress. Enjoying the sight of her wearing the white gown, which bared her small swollen belly and the long skirt caressing her shapely legs. He wanted her but with the baby, he would have to wait to have her. Though having her alive and with him was enough for him and his beast, for the moment. Taking in her beauty as she sat in front of the fire, her long red hair cascading down her back. Alyssa turned to him and smiled

"What?" she asked noticing him dressed in nothing but long pants. Alyssa had to admit Riddick was a perfect mold of a male

"seeing how sexy you look in front of the fireplace" Riddick answered staring at her hungrily the flames of the fire, jumping into his glowing eyes. Causing them to glitter more giving him a predatory look. Alyssa arched an elegant eyebrow

"Riddick I'm pregnant...I feel like a mammoth...and I feel like I'm about to pop any second now" Alyssa objected thinking Riddick had lost his mind

"you don't see the way I see you..." Riddick said walking over to her and scooping her up

"I want you in bed...Aereon and her people are coming to check on you"

"her people?..." Alyssa asked

"Kyra and Eric will fill us in..." Riddick said placing her gently on the bed as he walked over to the closet and found a black long sleeved tang top. Just than there was a knock on the door and Kyra and Eric walked in with the Elementals behind them. Kyra smiled and sat close to Alyssa, greeting the baby with kisses. Alyssa laughed as Eric placed a kiss on her forehead and Aereon smiled warmly as she walked toward them

"How do you feel Alyssa?" she asked

"Still trying to wake up from the dead and about to have a baby..." Alyssa answered as Kyra and Eric moved away as the other Elementals walked up to Alyssa and surrounded her as they began to check on her and her baby.

"Both you and the baby are in perfect health, you will soon welcome your baby in the next three days" Aereon said as her people bowed and left the room

"Aereon what happened? why did Riddick take so long?" Kyra asked taking her place beside Alyssa again

"A time-lapse between here and the Underverse. It may have seem that Riddick conquered all nine gates in one day, but here it was a month in each circle. Two weeks could mean ten years here. There is no time in Underverse" Aereon explained turning to Riddick

"I'll be here within three days and ready for the babies arrival" Aereon informed leaving the chamber, Kyra smiled hugging Alyssa again as she followed Eric out to allow the couple to rest. Riddick crawled into bed with his wife resting against the wall, turning to see Alyssa caress her belly

"The baby is kicking...I think she misses your touch" Alyssa whispered as Riddick placed his large hand that covered half of her belly. At that moment Riddick gave Alyssa one of his rare smiles as he felt the baby kick, moving his hand, Riddick leaned down and saw the impression of his babies foot against Alyssa skin as the baby moved. Alyssa smiled as Riddick placed a kiss on her belly.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Riddick asked

"I love to think all the amount of trouble a daughter would do to the infamous Richard. B Riddick" Alyssa said with a side grin. Growling Riddick sat up and turned to her placing a deep kiss. Alyssa gladly returned the kiss, but pulled away abruptly

"ow!" Alyssa jumped at the babies hard kick. Riddick was alert as he stared at his wife with worry

"Something wrong?" he asked, Alyssa smiled, shaking her head and cupped his cheek

"baby just kicked hard..." she whispered, taking in a deep breath

"okay sweetie don't kick mommy so hard..." Alyssa whispered as she took a deep breath releasing a nervous chuckle. As Riddick took her into his arms and with one hand over their child. They soon fell into a deep sleep.


	23. The Arrival of a Baby

Alyssa gasped as the pain jolted through out and up her body.

"One more push Alyssa..." Aereon instructed as she held the baby's shoulders. Breathing deeply Alyssa gave one more push crying out as she felt her baby leave her body.

"It's a girl..." Aereon said as she cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Kyra as she quickly carried her to the elder Elementals so they were able to wash and clean her, rubbing life into her. Alyssa sighed laying back against the pillows and closing her eyes as the Elementals that held her legs and Aereon helped her finish her third stage of labor. The Elementals began to clean her gently, healing her with their medicines; though Alyssa's Furyan blood also helped her to heal much faster. Too tired to open her eyes, Alyssa concentrated on her breathing and calming her heart when finally she heard the cry of her daughter, causing her to summon enough energy to open her eyes, to see Kyra in tears as she walked over to her.

"She's so beautiful..." Kyra whispered smiling as she handed the tiny baby over to her mother.

Alyssa smiled as she felt the weight and warmth of her daughter in her arms, looking down she noticed that she had her fathers eyes, yet she was able to see the shades of purple beneath the gleaming of her glowing orbs. Alyssa smiled as her daughter stared up at her.

"Wow...she got her mother's looks, what a save" Eric said as he walked in with Riddick who growled at him. Alyssa looked up and gave him a slight grin.

"Yeah but she has his eyes..." Alyssa said as Riddick walked around the bed toward her. Kyra and Eric sitting on the other side

"You want to hold her?" Alyssa asked

"Never held a baby before...Don't know how too" Riddick objected for the first time ever he had fear in him. Fear that he might hurt his own daughter. Sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Alyssa Riddick sat frozen in his place as Kyra came and helped Alyssa hand her daughter over to her father.

"Support her head..." Kyra whispered as she placed the baby in Riddick's hands. She fit perfectly in his large hands, a tiny bundle cradled in his palms; her eyes staring up at him, the Hell hound which sat in it's corner silently patted over to Riddick and sniffed the baby, gently it rubbed its big nose against the baby's head and sitting down as it watched the baby closely. The baby only stared up at Riddick a tiny smile appeared and disappeared just as quickly, making tiny cooing sounds as she stared up at her father.

"Hey kiddo..." Riddick whispered grinning

"you got a name for her daddy?" Alyssa asked, Riddick looked up to stare at his wife and gave her a side grin, staring back down at his daughter

"Anita..." He said turning to look at Anita as she stared up at him, Riddick gently handed her over to her mother. Eric and Kyra smiled as they left along side with Aereon and the Elementals. Riddick laid in bed beside her as Alyssa pushed her blouse off her shoulder, baring her breast to feed Anita who now had her tiny hand in a fist and sucking on it.

"Someone's hungry..." Alyssa said already taking Anita's fist out of her mouth, at that moment Anita began to whimper, but before she had a chance to cry. Alyssa had already placed her nipple in her mouth and Anita began drinking greedily. After having her fill she fell fast asleep between them, Alyssa watched as her daughter slept; staring at her tiny hands down to her tiny feet

"Who knew, something so small could be so painful" Alyssa whispered as Riddick covered them with a heavy blanket as he scented that the night would be cold. Their daughter safely between them, Riddick watched silently as Alyssa and Anita both slept, caressing her cheek gently, Riddick closed his eyes with his wife and daughter in his arms.

_"So there is a God..."_ he thought as he fell into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys this is the end of Riddick Chronicals!:) I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue the story in "The Dark One and the Deadly Beauty" and follow on with the Riddick movies as I will combine the Carpathian stories with the Riddicks Anyway let me know what you think! I love your reviews and thank you so much for reviewing! I'm soooooo sorry for keeping you on a cliffhanger for so long its just I didn't know how to put the ending together. Please do let me know! **

**To all my reviewers! You guys are amazing and the best!**

**Much Love and Hugs**

**Sylvia**


End file.
